Everybody's Fine
by ShipperWriter
Summary: After Atlantis returns to Earth, John has a new priority: his family. Set post-EatG with AU flashbacks during seasons 4 and 5. Sparky baby!fic! COMPLETE!
1. New Arrivals

"Everybody's Fine" by ShipperWriter

Summary: Atlantis has made it back to Earth. But standing on that balcony, John can only think about one thing: Elizabeth. Post-EatG series finale. Don't let the summary fool you. It gets better.

As usual, reviews are appreciated!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Well, not related to the Stargate, at least.

* * *

Everybody finally went inside after spending some time out on the balcony, admiring the view, wondering about what would happen next. Most of the expedition was still thinking they were living in a daydream. They really made it home. They were actually seeing the San Francisco Bridge for the first time in years. The city was full of excitement and joy.

But out on the balcony, Lt. Col. John Sheppard remained. To be honest, he didn't even feel like he could move. The majority of those that had come through the 'Gate the first time, five years ago, had made it to see a safe return to Earth. Everybody who should have been there next to him on the balcony was there. With a few exceptions. And one big one.

He sighed in resignation. She should be here. She should be right here, standing right next to me. Arms supporting her as she leaned on the guardrail, smiling with her lips and her eyes as she admired the view, calm exterior hiding the flurry of burdens and concerns inside. Just like old times. He got frustrated with himself. The unexpected had happened. He admitted he could have handled it better than he did. He liked to feel that things were getting better, that he was coping with it.

"It's all my fault," he said to no one in particular. "She deserves to see this."

He ran one hand through his crazy, dark, uncontrollable hair. At least there was one thing about him that hadn't changed over the years.

With a weary sigh, his other hand dove into his pocket on his fatigues and pulled out his camera. He snapped a few pictures, then headed back inside. "Ob well."

He navigated through the city, entered a lift which took him to the infirmary, and found his way to Dr. Jennifer Keller. As he rounded the corner outside her office, near the mostly empty patient beds, John suddenly got very anxious and grumpy.

"Rodney?" he said, his voice a warning in itself.

Rodney McKay was standing facing the doctor, his back to John. He slowly pivoted in place as he advanced towards him. "McKay ... give me my son."

Rodney glanced at the bundle in his arms, wrapped in a soft cotton blue blanket. "Bu - but she said I could hold him!" he whined, making the cautious father move in front of his arrogant friend. John put his large agile hands over his son's small ears, glaring at Rodney.

"He's a newborn, McKay."

McKay smirked. "So?"

"It mean his ears," he answered, throwing a nod at his baby, "aren't ready to hear your pitchy, aggravating tone of voice."

"You forgot arrogant and stuck-"

"Rodney?" a soft voice asked behind him. "You might want to give Jack to his father. So far, you've held him more today than he has!"

"But Elizabeth!"

"Rodney, no buts," she chastised in all good fun.

He huffed, "Fine," then cooed at the newest addition to Atlantis as he handed him gently over to his father.

John smiled as he held his son in the crook of his arm, the small head resting comfortably against the joint of his biceps, eyes still closed in sleep. His eyes were still blue, as was the norm with infants, but silently he had already started hoping he would inherit his mother's eye color. His eyes were shaped more like Elizabeth's, he remarked to himself as he studiously checked off his mental list.

He heard Jennifer murmur, "We'll leave you alone for a while. Congratulations again." John could hear the smile in her voice. And without looking, he could see in his mind's eye the medical doctor pulling her boyfriend out of the immediate area. A hushed mention of fruit cups confirmed their departure.

"Well, at least I know he's yours," his wife told him, chuckling.

"Oh?" He turned around, softly bouncing Jack in his arms. "And how did you come to that conclusion, Dr. Weir?"

Elizabeth Weir tilted her head to the side as John gently sat on the bed, next to her. She raised her hand, IV line still connected, to their son's head and rubbed it carefully back and forth, so as not to awaken him.

She glanced up at John. Jack's hair was already matching John's, both in color and direction.

"Need I say more?"

"Ha. Nah, I think you could do with some sleep, 'Lizbeth. You are amazing. I can't believe you made it through all that."

"I've survived worse," she half-joked, half-reminded him with a slight smile.

Transferring Jack back into his mother's arms for a moment, John leaned even closer and kissed her tenderly. He touched his forehead to hers, whispering, "I love you so much."

"I love you."

They smiled at each other, then John pulled himself upright. "So. You want to call him Jack?"

"Well, for short. John Patrick Sheppard. The honor can go to any three men. If we call him John, that's obvious. And if he wants to go by Jack, well, I'm sure General O'Neill would be thrilled. He and Colonel Carter have already called, relaying congratulations."

"How does he al - never mind." John nodded over her suggestions as he considered them, and then he stopped. "Patrick? As in my father?"

She nodded in her most diplomatic manner. "I thought it would be appropriate."

"Really?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow up while his voice conveyed intrigue. "And what's your reasoning behind that?"

Elizabeth smiled, then motioned for John to cradle the sleeping baby once again. She raised her hand up to John's cheek. "Because, if your father hadn't existed," she began to reason, "then I would not be married to the most kind, loving, considerate, loyal man in any galaxy."

John nodded. "Nope. You'd just be hangin' out with the hot flyboy who messed up your Antarctic project."

"Well, I don't mind him tagging along as well. As I recall, a date with that hot flyboy, as you say, is how Jack came into this world."

John had to laugh. And it was true.

TBC ...


	2. How did this happen?

Everybody's Fine by ShipperWriter

This chapter has more to do with what happened (for John and Elizabeth) after the events of First Strike, Adrift, Lifeline, all those eppys. This shows you where it goes … astray from the version on TV. Hee.

Enjoy!

* * *

A nurse admitted herself into the area to do a quick checkup on mother and son and John offered to leave for a moment, giving her more room. With a quick kiss on the foreheads of his wife and son, he walked around to the observation windows surrounding the private suite.

As much as leaving Elizabeth on Asuras had hurt, the relief and love that he felt when they found her abandoned on a Replicator ship floating dead in space swept it all away. As soon as the quarantine was lifted, he was the first one to request - and be granted - a private audience with her. Within a short time, they came to the mutual decision that they never wanted to be separated again, for as long as they both would live.

Elizabeth had to return to Earth for a debriefing with the IOA and the SGC. After the IOA had taken their sweet time questioning/interrogating the leader of Atlantis, they left, satisfied that she could continue in her position without threat to the expedition. However, she had to submit monthly physical reports due to the nanites that were keeping her alive.

Upon her much friendlier discussion with Generals O'Neill and Landry, she returned home and was met by most of the personnel in the 'Gate room. Once the wormhole disconnected and she told them, "All right, people, let's all get back to work," the crowd erupted in applause and cheering.

It increased in volume as John Sheppard walked out of the crowd, straight in front of Elizabeth, held her face in her hands and kissed her with all the intensity that he could in public.

The loud wolf whistles soon turned to oohs and aahs and gasps of surprise as he got down on one knee.

And reports circulated that McKay almost fainted.

They returned to Earth with a small contingent to inform Jack O'Neill and a few select others of their immediate ceremony.

John's head almost exploded when Jack smiled, hugged Elizabeth, and heard him ask her, "Did he knock you up?"

Still in his embrace, Elizabeth slapped the back of his head.

Elizabeth, Jennifer Keller, Samantha Carter, as well as Teyla and Vala Mal Doran left the SGC to quickly shop for an appropriate outfit. Jack, Cameron Mitchell, Daniel Jackson, and Rodney McKay were assigned to keep an eye on John, and as Elizabeth's crew was leaving, Jack tapped her on the shoulder. "Should I make sure he doesn't bolt?"

Elizabeth chuckled, then noticed the steely determined grin that John was giving her.

She looked Jack in the eye, corners of her mouth pulling upwards. "He won't."

* * *

Elizabeth was to be married in a red dress, scoop neck with thin straps and it ended just at her knees. As she tried it on at the bridal boutique that Sam had quickly located, Jennifer tried to convince her otherwise. "It's your first wedding, you can wear white," she pleaded as Elizabeth walked out of the dressing room and up on the stand to observe in the mirror.

She couldn't even say anything. She was still in blissful shock that she was marrying John Sheppard. If she was wearing jeans, she couldn't care less. She was just silently hoping that John wouldn't go back on his deal and throw on his dress blues at the last moment.

Fortunately for her, she had another wife to support her.

Sam Carter shook her head. "No. That is the perfect dress. It even fits her perfectly."

"I have noticed many times, Elizabeth, that John particularly admires this coloring on you. I believe he will be extremely satisfied," Teyla spoke up, voicing her approval.

"It is beautiful," even Vala agreed. "But Dr. Weir-"

"Elizabeth."

Vala smiled. "Elizabeth. Half your closet must be red. I haven't seen you wear any other color since I've met you. I swear!"

"Vala, you haven't even seen her that often," Carter chastised as the other women giggled.

* * *

"You haven't even seen her that often."

John finished unbuttoning, then rebuttoning , then unbuttoning, the top few on his white dress shirt as Cameron and Daniel were having a discussion behind him. He glanced in the mirror and saw Daniel sitting in a chair, a book draped over his lap.

Mitchell stood in front of him, trying to win the argument. "Seriously, who does she usually see when she comes back?"

"Jack. But seeing as how he is marrying them, he offered to allow someone else give her away. And Elizabeth and I are friends."

"I'm claiming Southern gentility."

"Guys!" John called, turning around as he rolled up the sleeves a bit, stopping just before they reached his elbows. "Doesn't it seem a little off that I'm the one getting married, and you two are more nervous?"

"Well, if you were potentially giving away the bride, then you would be too," Cameron replied.

Daniel opened his mouth to reply but was hastily cut off by Rodney McKay, having just reentered the room, his ever present tablet computer in his hands. "Okay, Sam just called. The bridal party is on their way back. Are you _positive_ you wanna get married in the general's office?"

John shrugged, then ran a hand through his hair to make it even more messy. "Yeah. Small, quiet, private. I told her I wanted to marry her where I first saw her, but it's too cold and too long to get there."

"Yeah, and I'm pretty that your tropical get-up wouldn't work too well down there." Rodney consulted his tablet again.

"It's not tropical, _Rodney_, it's ... it's kinda like the Air Force dress uniform. But, you know. Personalized. Without the jacket, the hat, the tie, the navy pants…"

"Meaning you just grabbed the shirt at Target. Well thank God that you agreed to wear black slacks. Otherwise we might have had a _real_ emergency."

As he continued pecking away, the other three men in the room looked at each other. Then, slowly, Daniel put his book aside and stood up. "You know, Rodney, you've - uh, you've spent a lot of time working on that tablet. Don't you want to take a break?"

Rodney scoffed, his eyes never leaving the screen. "There's too much to do to get everything ready. If I put it down, all hell could break loose."

John smirked, then quickly suppressed it before Rodney saw. He joined the other men in a semi circle around the astrophysicist. "You're gettin' all into this, McKay. If I didn't know better, I'd think you missed your calling as a wedding planner."

Cameron rapidly spun around to hide his snort as a cough.

Daniel suddenly found something fascinating on the lens of his glasses.

That statement made Rodney sigh, lay his notebook on the desk, and look intently at John. "All right. That was below the belt, but I'll let it slide. It's your wedding, after all!"

"Rodney?"

Sam Carter appeared in the doorway, waving a bag at him. "Could you come with me for a moment?"

With a goofy grin on his face, he eagerly replied, "Sure, Sam!"

The grin disappeared rather awkwardly when Sam's husband appeared behind her.

"T minus 20 minutes. Be in the office in 10."

"Yes, sir," John answered.

Jack half smiled at the group, then walked down the corridor.

TBC very soon …


	3. A Wedding and a Bet

Everybody's Fine by ShipperWriter

Chapter notes: wedding details and return to Atlantis. Non-explicit details (sorry!) about how Jack came to be will be in the next chapter ... :-)

* * *

"So … what did you need me for?"

Samantha Carter glanced at Rodney McKay as he sidled up next to her. They were walking the grey corridors around to the VIP quarters that General Landry had donated as a bridal suite. "Actually, Elizabeth wanted to see you."

Rodney slightly frowned. "Oh."

Sam stopped walking. "Okay, McKay. Something's wrong. What is it?"

"What? Sam, nothing is wrong. I swear."

Sam shrugged. "Okay. If you're sure."

They continued walking.

"Well …"

Sam groaned.

"It's just that, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Elizabeth and John. It's just-"

"You're jealous of them?" Carter answered for him, crossing her arms as she raised an eyebrow.

Rodney's eyes widened. "I - I wouldn't really put it that way. More - more like I'm envious of the situation. Ya know, especially since … oh never mind."

Sam smiled sympathetically at him as she unfolded her arms. "You don't have to say anything else, Rodney. Believe me, I understand. Even though you're upset since Jack and I are married."

"Pshaw. I kinda knew it was doomed between us from the beginning."

"You mean because I discovered early on how to kill you with lemons?"

"Yeah. That put a permanent crimp in the relationship."

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Meredith …"

Rodney glowered.

"I swear that, as crazy as this may sound, you will find someone. Someone who knows about your citrus allergy but actually won't threaten to use it against you."

Rodney grinned. "Thanks, Sam!"

She nodded, content that her cheerleading was done, and began walking back towards the other women.

"So you have a cousin, right?"

The orange hit the wall just a foot away from his head.

* * *

John Sheppard was pacing around his room. The guys had already left and headed up to Landry's office, making sure the hallways were clear so as not to make this more public than it already was. He ran his hand through his hair one more time, sighed as he glanced down at the table, and groaned as he heard a knock.

"It's open!"

"I know it is, the door isn't even closed," his fiancée joked behind him, shutting the door as she entered.

"Lizb-" He stopped himself as he spun around, ready to deliver the classic "I-can't-see-you-before-the-wedding-in-your-dress-it's-bad-luck" line, but the dress stopped him.

She didn't get a traditional dress; this one looked more like a cocktail dress, but darn her, she got that color of red that always made him go weak at the knees. The way it swayed even when she barely moved choked him up and grounded him, making it easier for Elizabeth to approach him.

She moved a hand to his hair and took her time running her fingers through it. "How are you?"

"Umm - comatose?"

She laughed. "Really, John? You've seen me in a dress before!"

John grinned. "Yeah, but - not like this. Not right before I marry you. Wow. I still can't believe you said yes," he admitted quietly, taking her small gentle hands in his, standing as close to her as physics would allow.

"I still can't believe you kissed me in front of the whole Expedition," Elizabeth replied with a twinkle in her eye. "Of course, we will have to be more modest about that. There's something that we haven't really discussed, and it doesn't really need to be said, but just to be clear."

John tilted his head, kissing her nose. "Okay?" he drew out in curiosity.

"Whatever happens to us, to the expedition, to Atlantis, we will never let our marriage affect our professional decisions."

"So I suppose that means my new rooming request is going to be denied?"

She shook her head but with uplifted lips. "You know that's not what I mean. I'm serious, John. Not only could it gravely affect everyone on Atlantis, but if we give the IOA an inch, they'll make it a mile. Although I suppose lightyear might be a more appropriate term," she considered aloud, glancing downwards.

John sighed. He moved his hands to hold her shoulders. "Elizabeth."

She looked back up at him, a wistful expression on her face.

"Elizabeth. I promise, no matter what, that we will still be the best command team that any base has ever had. If I can have an argument with you at work, and still come home to you at the end of the day, then the IOA will just hafta deal with that. But I know I wouldn't want it any other way." He gently tipped her chin. "I love you."

She nodded in agreement, and before she could even finish murmuring "I love you" John's lips were gently on hers.

As they both withdrew, they shared a smile. "Ya ready?"

"Yes, although I'm sure Rodney is going crazy right about now."

"Oh, why's that?"

"I asked him to give me away."

"Seriously? He might try and steal you away from me!" John kidded sarcastically.

"Well, whatever happens, at least Daniel and Colonel Mitchell have stopped arguing about the matter."

There was another knock at the door. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Rodney, I'm ready."

He opened the door. He'd changed into a button up blue shirt out of his Atlantis fatigues. "John? I'll give you a 20 second head start so nobody gets suspicious."

"Oh, c'mon, Rodney. It's not like seeing the bride before the wedding is-"

"Clock's ticking, flyboy. Get up there," Rodney said, the words rolling off his tongue in his normal hurried confident manner.

John smirked. "Fine." With a final kiss on her cheek, she whispered, "I'll see you in a minute, Mrs. Sheppard." He clamped Rodney on the shoulder and, with a quick hushed whisper, he warned him, "If you're not there in 30 seconds, I will find you and shove a lemon tree down your throat."

Rodney laughed sadly. "Sam already threw an orange at me. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

* * *

John and Elizabeth exchanged silver wedding bands in front of the powers that be at Stargate Command, with Jack presiding over the ceremony. When they had slid the rings on, Jack closed his book and glanced at them.

"You know, I'm not one for giving advice, but I will tell you this: when you wait patiently for that one right person," he said as he glanced at the blonde lieutenant colonel standing next to him, "you will cherish them forever. And the more time that you spend together, you will know, with absolutely no doubt, that this was by far the best decision you have ever made. And as long as you make sure the IOA doesn't find out, you got _nothing_ to worry about. And on that note," he finished, rubbing his hands together with a smile on his face, "by the authority vested in me by the United States Air Force and the State of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Not like you haven't already today, Sheppard, but you may kiss the bride. Again."

John gently cupped Elizabeth's cheeks. He mouthed, _I love you_, then kissed his wife for the first time.

Jack felt Sam's arms wrap around his waist, her head snuggling into his shoulder with a grin. When John and Elizabeth finished their first kiss, he announced, "And now, I'm happy to present Lieutenant Colonel and Mrs. John Sheppard … with a one way ticket back to Pegasus. Get goin', people!"

Everybody heading back to Atlantis had their bags in the control room, ready to go. Cameron Mitchell arrived first and found Walter. "Walter, dial up Midway Station."

"Yes, sir," the loyal 'Gate technician answered, working the computer. When John Sheppard passed him, Walter called out to him. Jack watched from the back of the room as he handed the new husband an envelope.

"What is it?" Sam asked, her lips unusually close to the general's ears considering their location.

"I think it's the bets on Sheppard and Elizabeth."

"You mean, like the notebook that Walter kept til we got married?"

"Yup."

"I still can't believe you betted on yourself. You sneaky jerk."

"Hey! I got 'The Simpsons' on DVD. What more could you ask for?"

"Just you."

* * *

The sight of such an usual contingent coming through the 'Gate was weird enough, but seeing the smiles on the leaders' faces made Chuck Campbell chuckle. "Oh, they didn't," he quietly exclaimed to himself.

Major Evan Lorne came out of Elizabeth's office with his laptop in hand, passing Chuck on the way out.

"Welcome back, Colonel. Doctor," he nodded in greeting to each of them.

"Thank you, Major. Any problems while we were gone?"

"Nothing that we couldn't handle. I assume you'll want to review the files from yesterday?"

Sheppard and Weir glanced at each other. "Actually, we need to have a senior staff meeting. Immediately."

"Major, you mind recalling Teyla and Ronan?"

"That is unnecessary, John. We returned yesterday." Teyla Emmagan walked to the leaders and touched their foreheads with hers. "I am pleased to see you return. And in good spirits, it would seem?"

"Yeah, well, more on that in a few minutes. Where's Ronan?"

"Right here, Sheppard," the Satedan replied, making his way from the corridor. "What's up?"

"Senior staff meeting right now. Conference room."

As the crew moved around, dropping off bags in various locales, Sheppard walked past Chuck. "Hey Chuck."

"Colonel."

"Sergeant Harriman asked me to give you this."

Chuck inwardly smiled. "Thank you, sir."

The colonel smiled briefly, then walked to join the rest of the group.

As Chuck began to open the envelope, he heard Sheppard say, "Oh, and Chuck?"

"Sir?"

"I swear I didn't rig it," he told him cryptically as he walked away to join the rest of the group.

Chuck raised an eyebrow, then opened the envelope.

Inside were photocopies from Walter Harriman's notebook, loaded with entries with everybody's bets from the SGC as to the romantic linking of Atlantis' leaders.

Chuck grinned when he saw what Walter had written and circled.

"_They aren't just in a relationship. They were married by General O'Neill just today. The winner bet double or nothing, and he literally won. Don't make this public knowledge. W. Harriman."_

He glanced at the initials next to today's entry.

Chuck quickly hid the envelope in his jacket pocket and continued with his duties, silently pondering if it was allowable for the person on whom the bet was based to actually be part of it.

Because if that was so, Lt. Col. John Sheppard just won $2,000.

Chuck was grinning all day.

TBC …


	4. The Missing Honeymoon

"You did what?"

"Are you serious?"

John would have given anything to have a camera onhand to capture Ronan's and Teyla's confused/shocked/thrilled expressions.

"Yes, we got married. The IOA is not aware of this, that is why we're only telling a few that we can trust to keep it quiet," Elizabeth confirmed to her friends, and John noticed out of the corner of his eye as she ran a hand over her dress, smoothing it out as though he was getting ready for an interview.

Teyla found her composure first. As usual. "I am very happy for the both of you. I offer my sincere congratulations," she happily replied, a soft smile filling her face as she opened her arms and Elizabeth gladly accepted the hug.

Ronan glanced to McKay, standing next to him. "Is he for real?"

"Yep."

"Huh. Well, I guess, congratulations from me too." He extended a hand to John and he gladly shook it, relief filling him as he knew that their secret would stay safe among their friends.

"Among my people, it is customary to take a leave for a month, perhaps longer, so as to privately become better acquainted," Teyla mentioned, glancing between the newlyweds.

"We have a similar custom," Elizabeth replied with a nod. "It's called a honeymoon, normally about a week or so."

"However, since it would seem a little odd for us to completely disappear - together - for a week, Elizabeth and I are gonna postpone the honeymoon and just settle down, get back to work."

Teyla exchanged a worried glance with Elizabeth. "Do you mean, right now?"

"No, tomorrow!" John abruptly threw in, a little too quickly.

McKay rolled his eyes. Ronan smirked, then pushed himself off the desk he was leaning on for support.

Elizabeth nodded. "We did come back a day early. I'm sure Major Lorne can handle the city for one more night."

"Agreed," John said immediately in approval.

Teyla nodded. "Very well. Then we will see you in the morning. Have a pleasant night, John, Elizabeth."

Ronan nodded to them with a telltale smile on his face as he passed them.

Rodney stopped in front of them as the doors closed after the two natives had left. "Ya know, if you want a few extra days, I'm sure I-"

"Rodney?"

"Hmm?"

"The answer is no."

He pouted, then mumbled, "Good night," as he walked out of the conference room.

The couple followed slowly after him. "I should, uh, probably go unpack. Got a lot to catch up on," John suggested, chucking a finger down towards the lift.

His wife - he grinned like crazy on the inside every time he referred to her as such - glanced around and seconded his motion. "Me too. We'll catch up later?"

"Sounds good," John's voice echoed in the control room as he left her.

* * *

Elizabeth barely had time to ensure her door was shut and locked before John descended on her, eagerly grabbing her lips with his. She sighed comfortably and in anticipation as he put his hands to her face, holding her still.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she mustered through the jelly that was forming in her legs. "It's just - it's so surreal."

He held her by the shoulders. "I know. If you wanna - well, put this off, I would und-"

Elizabeth's lips answered him.

* * *

"Don't hurt me for saying this."

"What's that?"

"You make a very comfortable pillow," Elizabeth chuckled, laying her head against his chest, softly rising and falling with each of his breaths.

The sun had faded at least an hour ago, but for most of the evening, she had been perfectly content to lay next to him, using his shoulder as a support as she took in their situation.

They were married.

She was in bed with her husband.

She was laying in bed with John Sheppard.

Her head started to spin ever so slightly as she raised it, gaining eye contact again.

John's eyes raked over her carefully, seeming to note the emotions running through her face. "Ya okay?"

"Never better," she replied with absolute confidence. She moved enough to plant a gentle yet firm kiss on his lips, and she withdrew slowly as he moaned in contentment. "How are you?"

"Great," he replied drowsily. "I don't want this to end."

"Well, fortunately for you, there is a ring in my possession, and in yours, that ensures it won't." She touched his dog tags laying on his naked chest, moving one aside to see the silver band that he had connected to the chain before leaving the SGC.

He smirked. "Good," he said in approval, kissing the top of her soft curls. He groaned into her hair.

This startled Elizabeth, prompting her to support herself on her elbows as she regarded her husband. "What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna go to work tomorrow," he whined.

This elicited a small grin from her. "Me neither," she agreed. "But soon, when things settle down, we can find a way to take a week off. Without soliciting any undue attention from anyone. All right? Can you hold on a little longer?"

"Um-hmm," he hummed atop her head.

* * *

"Ya got a second?" John greeted as he entered her office.

"Not really, so keep it quick," his wife replied curtly.

_She probably hasn't even eaten anything today,_ he remarked to himself. He'd rectify that later. "Lieutenant Thornberg found a planet while running some scans. Thought I might take a week off to check it out."

"A week? John, that seems a lit-" Awareness and disbelief rose in her face, and she quickly sighed before looking back to him. "Uninhabited?"

"Beach. And yes."

She leaned back in her chair. "It's been four months, John."

He smirked. "You keeping track?"

"No, my ranking military officer sent me a memo this morning, saying, 'It's been four months'."

His face relaxed in understanding. "Ya know, I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten that or not."

"Message received. Get your team together, and take a jumper through the 'Gate. If it seems as perfect as it is, I'll give serious consideration to your week off."

John nearly jumped up out of his seat, face plastered with a boyish grin. "You got it!"

As Elizabeth turned back to her game of Solitaire, she heard John talking into his earpiece. "McKay, Teyla, Ronan. We're shipping out in fifteen minutes. Meet me in the jumper bay in ten. Sheppard out."

Before she even completed two moves, a whiny arrogant voice came through her earpiece. "Elizabeth, _please _tell me you're gonna take Sheppard on a vacation. Otherwise I'm gonna blow something up and make it look like an accident."

Without dropping her concentration on the screen, she touched her earpiece. "Noted, Doctor. Weir out."


	5. Unexpected

Chapter Notes: I bumped this forward a little bit, so it takes place right about the time of "Search and Rescue". Believe me, it's necessary for the story. *sheepish grin*

Enjoy!

* * *

From around the corner, Elizabeth glanced at Teyla holding her son as she observed her husband in the bed next to her. So much had happened recently that she was still having a hard time believing it. It was almost like everybody had come home, even if it meant "Carson" was still in a stasis pod. And now, it seemed there were some new additions to Atlantis as well.

Jennifer Keller tapped her on the shoulder. "You okay?"

She turned, looking at the younger woman, smiling as she stepped into the infirmary. "Just checking on the newest member of our expedition."

"I'm fine, by the way," John retorted.

She stepped in between their beds, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. "You'll be in and out in no time. You ready?"

"'Ready'? From my understanding, I … I'm not doing anything!"

Behind her, Jennifer spoke in agreement. "Well, that's right. You just have to lay still and let me play with your insides."

Both John and Elizabeth shot her a look.

The young yet skilled doctor slightly cringed. "Sorry. Um, let's go."

As they were starting to wheel him out, Elizabeth by his side, he shot a glance back to Teyla. "What are you gonna name the kid?"

Teyla looked at her son, then thoughtfully spoke again. "Well, if it is all right with you, I was thinking of Torren John, after my father and after you."

John looked genuinely shocked and happy as he looked back at Elizabeth. "Really? Wow!"

Jennifer chuckled. Elizabeth laughed.

"McKay's gonna _hate_ that!" Jennifer said as she walked in front of Teyla's bed.

As John and Elizabeth neared the exit, John turned and looked back. "I would be very honored."

Teyla smiled. "Very well!" They left her with her son, softly repeating his name aloud.

"How long will the surgery take, Jennifer?"

"Probably just a few hours. But I expect Colonel Sheppard to _actually_ stay off his feet for a week this time. I don't want to have to repeat this any time soon."

"Yeah, me neither, Doc."

As they approached the doors leading into the surgery suite, they slowed down. The medics entered ahead of them as Keller looked between the couple. "I'll give you a minute," she told them, retreating into the interior room.

John sighed, then heavily laid his head back on his bed. "I have a favor to ask."

His wife nodded. "Name it."

"When I get all patched up and everything, I wanna take another vacation. Everything we've been through," he whispered, picking up her hand and kissing it, "makes you realize you gotta stop taking life for granted. Especially when I get to share it with you."

Elizabeth grinned and agreed. "I'll see what I can manage. In the meantime, be a good boy, and if you don't cry," she promised, pulling his Nintendo DS out of his hands, "I'll even let you keep this."

John's eyes never wavered from hers. "I love you."

She leaned down to kiss his forehead again, then his lips. "I love you too. I'll see you soon."

Jennifer pushed the door open with her elbow. "Ready?"

John smiled, then left go of Elizabeth's hand. "Yup. See you in a bit."

* * *

This couldn't be happening.

This wasn't supposed to happen!

_Elizabeth, calm down. You've negotiated between dozens of hostile countries; this is a bump in the road compared to that!_

She'd checked with a specialist - well, as close to a specialist as she could find this far away from Earth. And it happening. She had the option to stop it, but she could never bring herself to consider that.

She touched her earpiece. "Colonel Sheppard."

"Go ahead," her husband's voice sounded through her head.

_I can't tell him about this. Not here. Not yet._ "John. Meet me in our quarters as soon as possible."

John's voice took on a worried tone. "'Lizbeth," he quietly asked, "you okay?"

"Just meet me here ASAP. Weir out."

She concentrated on the clock on her night stand. It only took John two and a half minutes to arrive from wherever he'd been.

Of course, from the heavy panting sounds he was making, she assumed he had run the entire way.

"Wha - what's wrong?" he asked in between breathing.

_I can't say it outright_, she told herself. So she decided to start at the beginning. "Ever since the Midway station was destroyed, we've had to rely on the _Daedalus_ for all our supplies. And because of that, it takes much longer for them to arrive. The first few weeks afterwards, do you remember how we were running out of supplies?"

Still gasping, John stood taller, breathing in deeper. His face scrunched into a frown. "Elizabeth, please don't tell me you called me here for a private meeting on supplies. I'm sure it could've waited and your office-"

"We ran out of birth control," Elizabeth quickly said, eyes closed, almost anticipating an explosive word from her husband.

John stopped inhaling for a moment. "_What?_" he asked, partially in shock and partially in understanding.

"When we took that week off, I completely - it slipped my mind. But Jennifer just confirmed it," she informed him, glancing down at her feet, cheeks turning red. "I'm pregnant."

From her downwards stare, she could see John's feet nervously twitching. "Oh my God," he whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. By the time that _Daedalus_ returned with the first batch of supplies, I was already 16 days along. And I would never consider an abortion, no matter what." Elizabeth brought her eyes back up to meet his, trying to impress the matter.

His eyes took their turn to dart around the room. "No, no, I'm with you on that, but - you're sure?" he asked again, finally matching gazes.

She nodded.

"Nanites …" John whispered.

Elizabeth jerked her head up, an aghast expression on her face. "What?"

"You're still infected with the nanites. Could they - I mean, is the baby -?"

She shook her head. "None of my reproductive organs were injured by the blast, so the nanites have ignored them. When I met with Jennifer this morning, she said as much and said that, as soon as I gave him permission, she would ask Rodney to write a program into the coding to make sure that they go nowhere near our baby."

"Our baby …"

"John."

"Let me make sure I have everything straight." Holding up a hand, he used his fingers to check off the points. "You're pregnant. The nanites won't harm the baby. I'm gonna be a dad?"

Elizabeth nodded, allowing a hint of a smile to shine through her face, trying to discern John's feelings. "Yes to all three."

John slumped down on the bed, the recent revelation and his exhaustion getting the better of him. "Wow."

Elizabeth slowly made her way closer to him, kneeling in front of him on the floor. "I don't know what else to say."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"We're years away from the nearest OB-GYN. Jennifer is a good doctor but children aren't her forte."

"Maybe Rodney can deliver. I've heard he's getting better," he said, slightly smirking at her.

She gave him a look. "Cheeky. Your mouth, my brains? Our baby is going to be the terror of two galaxies." She lifted her hand to his cheek. "John, are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine." He covered her hand with his own and sighed. "Just a lot to take in all at once, that's all."

"What are you thinking?"

He sighed. Elizabeth closed her eyes, preparing herself for whatever he was going to throw out.

He gently cupped her face in between his hands. "I'm thinking … I love you so much. And I … I'm thrilled. There isn't anyone else that I could want to mother my children."

"John, I'm horrible with children."

"That'll change. I hope."

She laughed, then wrapped her arms around him. "Are you ready for this?"

"I-"

"Don't you dare say you were born ready, or so help me God, I will smack you."

"We've got nine months to get ready. I think we'll be all right. And look on the plus side."

"What's that?"

"Torren gets a new playmate."

Elizabeth shut him up with a kiss.

TBC ...


	6. Car Races and Nightmares

So when I started writing this, I forgot how short, time wise, that Season Five was, so I thought there was more time, so just for the sake of my sanity, we're gonna go with: "Search and Rescue" happened in the middle of July, and "Enemy at the Gate" happened in late March-ish. Sorry for the confusion!

* * *

She couldn't sleep.

John was having a boy's night with Rodney, and with all the stress that they both had been barely tolerating lately, she didn't want to make him feel worse. So even though she was having a sleepless night, due to the baby growing within her, she didn't bother John, instead choosing to stroll through the city. Wandering the halls, she ran into Teyla in a corridor leading out into one of the far corners of the city. "Teyla! And Torren, hi! How are you?"

Teyla smiled while looking to the squirming baby in her arms. "I am fine. Torren, on the other hand, has been colicky lately. I find that walking him around the city helps calm him down."

Elizabeth smiled. The two leaders had bonded more since the birth of the Athosian's son, and the news of the impending birth of John and Elizabeth's child. Everybody called it the baby. She wanted to be surprised, and told Carson and Jennifer strictly to not tell anyone the gender of their child. John kept referring to it as "the kid" or, when he wanted to make her grumble, would call it a boy.

"Do you mind if I walk with you? The little one is kicking and I haven't been able to get much rest laying down."

"Of course! I would love some mature conversation. Torren will look like he understands me, but it just isn't the same without Kanaan right now."

So the mother and mother-to-be made their way down the corridor out into Atlantis.

* * *

In the east pier, said boy's night was taking place in the form of remote controlled car racing. John pushed his red car as best he could, competing against McKay's yellow one.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rodney lied in his usual tone. "Too fast for you, buddy boy?"

Sheppard smirked. "Nursing home just called, Rodney, and they want their scooter back."

McKay's voice sounded insulted and aged. "Scooter? That is a tri-cell lipo pack under my hood, son."

John sharply turned his car, forcing Rodney's into the wall, then left him behind.

"Hey!"

"Ooh, sorry. My bad."

The cars reached the barrel and started back towards their owners, oblivious to the insults being thrown back and forth.

John was smirking all the while. He needed a break. He was amazed Elizabeth hadn't even said anything about him taking off with Rodney. But as the due date started to close in, they both sensed the others' needs, knowing when to speak, when to shut up, when to argue, and when to kiss. He laughed inwardly as his attention stayed on the race.

"Okay, yeah, I will trample you."

"Or trip on your skirt."

Right then, the men saw two and a half people step in front of the cars. They both shrieked, Teyla keeping a tight grip on her son as she and Elizabeth hugged the wall.

"John Sheppard!" Elizabeth scolded as the two men shut off their cars and ran to the women.

"Whoa! You okay?" he asked, glancing between them, throwing a worried look at his wife.

Teyla narrowed her eyes. "I could have dropped him!" she rebuked in a hushed tone.

"Sorry, we didn't know anyone was around. Sure you're all right?" John apologized and asked simultaneously.

Rodney cocked his head. "Come to think of it, what are you two doing down here anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I was up walking, and I ran into Teyla," the colonel's wife replied, a weary smile on her face.

Teyla nodded in agreement. "Trying to get Torren to sleep. I find that walking him is the best way to calm him."

Rodney looked at Teyla's son, gurgling. "Ooh, he's colicky, huh?"

"Eh, Doctor Keller says it is a phase that will pass," the tired mother told them.

McKay waved a hand. "Oh, don't worry about it. I was a colicky baby too. Just do what my mom did, which is let me cry myself to sleep. I'm no worse for it."

John, Elizabeth, and Teyla exchanged amused glances. John swore that if Torren had been awake, even he would have looked like he was laughing inside as well.

"Anyway," Teyla continued, "we usually take turns walking him, but Kanaan is away visiting our people for a few days."

John looked back at Torren, resting comfortably in Teyla's arms. "I … I'd help you out, but between you and Elizabeth, it looks like you've got everything taken care of."

"Yes," Teyla nodded. "Now, all I have to do is get him back to our quarters without waking him … or being run over," she said, starting to back up to the corridor she came from.

Sheepishly, Rodney told her, "Yeah, well, you know, we're done here. We're just … you know … finishing up."

"You mind if I stick around to congratulate the winner?" Elizabeth asked her companion, glancing at her husband with an amused smile.

"Not at all. Good night, Elizabeth, John, Rodney," she said, leaving them.

Rodney quirked an eyebrow. "What … what does that mean?"

John and Rodney looked at each other, then started up their cars again.

"Go, go, go, go, go…"

* * *

Elizabeth awoke with a shuddered gasp, eyes quickly adjusting to the black in her quarters as the memories from the city's latest incident flashed through her mind. She saw a bit of moonlight streaming in through the window as a strong arm protectively tightened around her.

"Ya okay?" a sleepy voice asked behind her in concern.

She nodded, more to convince John than anything.

He kissed her neck, and his arms wrapped around her even more. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Just a bad dream," she replied quietly.

She heard a "hmm", then closed her eyes again. "You've been having a lot of those lately," John mentioned in slight worry.

"Yeah. I think it's because of the baby."

"Yeah, pregnancy does all kind of stuff to you," he noticed, pulling the covers up to cover their shoulders.

Elizabeth moaned. "Yeah, it makes you want to tell your husband not to go on any more missions."

Behind her, John kissed her neck again. She could feel the slight stubble as he spoke. "'Lizbeth, it's been a long night. Can we talk in the morning?"

"John-"

"Honey, Keller told you to get eight hours of sleep, or you couldn't report for work. C'mon, _now_ is the time to take care of yourself. And I'm gonna make sure that you do."

She groaned in frustration. "Fine. But we're still going to discuss this."

"In the morning. Right after breakfast."

Elizabeth didn't say anything else. She just closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overtake her.

* * *

The day passed uneventfully. John got called away to deal with something in one of the labs during breakfast, thereby squashing any chance of the conversation he promised his wife. That evening, Elizabeth was sitting behind her desk, rubbing her belly bump while reviewing her files. John smirked as he walked in. Solitaire, files, they all looked the same after twelve hours.

"Hey," he announced as he walked in slowly, edging towards his spot on her desk.

She glanced up, a smile trying to show through all the anxiety on her face. "Hey yourself. I assume you've come to steal me for dinner?"

He made a slight face. "Eeh, not really. Rodney and I have a racing game to finish up, and I thought afterwards, we could have a private dinner. Meet me on the balcony, eight o'clock?"

She nodded. "All right."

John's face lit up in his trademark smirk. "Good." He leaned off the edge of the desk to kiss her cheek, then stood and was almost out of the room when-

"Actually, John, there's something else we need to discuss."

"So close," he whispered through gritted teeth.

He turned back around and walked next to her, sitting down on the desk again. "Okay. What are we gonna do, 'Lizbeth? I'm the ranking military officer in the city, And the leader of the flagship team. I can't sit on my butt for the next nine weeks. I can't go on maternity leave with you."

"I'm not asking you to," she replied simply.

His eyebrows arched upwards. "Really? Cause that's the impression I've been getting from you."

"John, you were hanging from an awning. Michael could've easily killed you if Teyla hadn't been there."

"But she _was_ there."

"But she won't always be. Or Ronon, or Rodney, or even Lorne. I know it goes against everything you believe in, but is it possible, for the next nine weeks, but you can take the easy road out? Remember, you don't have only a wife waiting at home for you anymore," she reminded him softly, eyes falling over her desk.

He sighed. "Elizabeth…" He reached over and cupped her cheek, forcing her eyes back into direct contact with his. He leaned in and kissed her warmly. "Knowing that I have two people waiting for me is what gets me home from all the missions. And yeah, I'm still a little reckless."

"A little?" she asked, a chuckle disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"Okay. A lot. I'll stop being so … what's the word?"

"Crazy?"

"Yeah, good word, let's go with that."

She laughed. "You understand what I mean, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do."

"All right. Go have fun, I'll see you at eight."

"Love you," he said, kissing her again.

"I love you, too," she replied, grinning as he stood up. She watched his cute, tight butt leave her office, and suddenly wondered where that came from.

Ronan passed John on the walkway.

"Doctor Weir? Got a minute?"

"Sure, Ronan, what's on your mind?"

"Not much. Umm, I know Michael attacking the city isn't really a mission, but, uh … I filed a report anyway." He handed her the Dictaphone that she had given him before Michael invaded Atlantis, and she eyed it with slight surprise.

"Thank you, Ronan. I appreciate it."

He nodded. "Yep. Well, good night."

"Night, Ronan," she said to the tall retreating figure.

She looked at it for another moment, then decided to listen to finish her day out.

"Mission report … Michael invaded Atlantis—tried to blow it up. We stopped him. End of report."

Elizabeth chuckled. Short, simple, to the point. That was Ronan in a nutshell.

She laid it on her desk to transcribe in the morning, then shut her light off and left the office.

TBC ...


	7. Well Wishers

This jumps back to present day. Can't completely ignore the present!

* * *

"John?"

He barely registered the annoying tapping motion affecting his shoulder.

"John!"

This time, it was a shove.

"_Sheppard!_"

His head instantly jolted up. "Yeah, I'm awake."

"John."

He glanced at Rodney. No wonder the jabs in his shoulder were so irritating. "What?" he snapped.

"Your … wife wants to see you?" he said, chucking a finger in the direction of the private room that Elizabeth and his child were residing in.

"Oh," was all John managed to say, shooting an apologetic glance in Rodney's direction. As he stood from the table where he'd fallen asleep, he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Thanks," he murmured before he left the room and made his way back down to the infirmary.

Elizabeth was laying back on the bed, a hand resting on the small head in the crib next to her.

"Hey, how's my two favorite people doing?" John asked, a smug smile on his face as he kissed her forehead, dividing his attention between his wife and his son.

"Doing good. I asked Jennifer to run the test one more time. She confirmed there are no nanites, inactive or otherwise, in his body," she told him with a sigh of relief, moving her hand from her son's head to his tiny hands, curled up while he slept.

John was getting squirmy just standing there. "I know he's asleep and you're probably hoping he'll stay that way, but-"

"He's a sound sleeper." She grinned at him. "You can hold your son."

John chuckled, leaning across the crib carefully to pick up his son, supporting his head as he gently cradled him in his arms. He softly rocked him in his arms, silently willing his eyes to open just so he could reintroduce himself. Everything about him was perfect.

"I didn't think anything could be more beautiful than you, 'Lizbeth," he quietly reflected in wonder, memorizing every detail of his child's face as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Elizabeth sat up a little straighter, plumping a pillow behind her back. When John looked back to her, the smile of contentment, relief, joy, pure love - it was all those things wrapped into one, and she focused that smile directly on her husband as he held their baby. Their future. Their everything.

And for the next eighteen years, the main source of migraines.

"You look perfect holding him," she observed.

He was still smiling at Jack as he heard the doors open.

Quickly looking up, he spotted Jack's new playmate in the arms of his mother.

"How is the little one?" Teyla asked , holding Torren in both arms.

John stood up from the bed, careful not to stir his son. "Doing pretty good. Hey, buddy, wanna meet your new friend?" he asked his sleeping son in a low tone as Teyla approached him, Torren's wide eyes looking over Jack.

"Torren, this is Jack. You guys get to hang out together. Your mom's gonna teach you how to beat the crap out of each other with banto sticks, and I'm gonna teach you both how to golf and fly the jumpers."

"Don't forget, and how to read Ancient," his wife chided him in a light voice. He could hear the smile as she spoke.

John turned, facing Elizabeth. "And how to read Ancient, and how to dial the 'Gate, and how to annoy McKay-"

"I am rather proud of my son," Teyla proudly said. "He already does so."

"Really?" John asked curiously, tilting his head. "And how does Torren Emmagan do that?"

"Simply by being in the same room as Rodney. I was not aware that he did not handle children very well," she said, her eyebrows arching slightly, asking the new parents for their observations.

"He seems fine around Madison, when I've seen them together," John remarked.

"Rodney was holding Jack earlier and was hesitant to give him up," Elizabeth agreed. "I don't know why he would react differently around Torren now."

Just then, Torren giggled. "Shu' up, M'Kay," he gurgled.

The two women both stared at John.

He shrugged innocently. "Why do you assume I had anything to do with that?"

* * *

The next well wisher was Major Evan Lorne.

John had fallen asleep in the chair next to his wife, but Elizabeth was fully alert, reviewing some things on her small palm computer when he heard him softly clear his throat. "Dr. Weir?"

She looked up at him. "Major," she greeted with a smile. "Come in, please."

He nodded uncertainly at her, glancing at the sleeping infant in his superior's arms. "How is he?"

"Like father, like son," she replied warily. "I have great hopes. I know his father will dash them."

"I think your son is very fortunate to have a father like Colonel Sheppard. He will always do what is best for him - for both of you, of course." His arms were behind his back, and he slowly loosened them, revealing a small wrapped object. "It's not much, but I was sitting out on the pier earlier, and I got a chance to finish this up. It helps to actually see the subject instead of painting from memory."

Elizabeth accepted the package that he handed her and cautiously unwrapped it.

The canvas underneath was small, portrait size, but the perfect image of the San Francisco Bridge arching over the Bay, including the edge of the pier railing. "To remind him about where home is, and the things we get to see from here. He might appreciate it more later, but-"

"It's beautiful, Evan," Elizabeth complimented, examining every inch of the frame. "Thank you, thank you so much. I know you must've put a lot of time and effort into this. I appreciate it know," she thanked him, giving him a gracious smile.

He nodded and smiled back. "Well, I don't wanna bother you too much longer, ma'am, but I wanted to offer my congratulations to you and Colonel Sheppard."

"Thank you again, Evan. And I'll make sure to tell John when he wakes up."

He nodded politely, then left the new family alone.

* * *

John lay his son back down in his crib, looking over at Elizabeth as she curled around one of the extra pillows laying on her bed. After Jack settled down and his father pulled the blanket over him, he turned his attentions to his wife.

Her hair was slightly matted and totally out of place. Almost little to no makeup on. The stress of the last five years - and especially the last seven hours - was beginning to appear again in spite of the matronly glow that had lit up her face ever since Jack had entered this world.

And John knew that he had never seen her more beautiful and awe-inspiring than he did at that moment.

He leaned over her, gently kissing her lips, wanting to rouse her only briefly.

"Hi," she immediately responded.

His eyes widened in a smile. "You're awake?"

"I have been. Though I almost fell asleep listening to you sing Jack to sleep."

"Yeah, I've got some practicing to do. Music seems to calm him. And guitar."

"Hmm?"

"He's gonna learn guitar, too."

"Wouldn't expect anything else," she murmured, sleep starting to stake its' claim on her.

John nodded at her in understanding. "Get some more sleep, okay? You need it. You did a great job today, 'Lizbeth."

"You did, too."

John slightly groaned in disappointment. "I'm sorry I wasn't here. I should've been, I should've told Carter-"

"John. You did the right thing. Everybody was saved. And you guaranteed that our baby will get to know both his ancestral roaming grounds. Between Earth and Atlantis, I think Jack has the opportunity to do anything he wants. Including becoming smarter than Rodney."

John laughed quietly. "You're amazing. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now get some real sleep too, okay?"

John kissed her forehead, then walked around and hopped up on the infirmary bed next to his wife.

"I meant in our quarters," she clarified.

"I'm comfy right here. I'm not goin' anywhere."

"I know. Love you."

"Love you back."

* * *

Jennifer Keller sat at her desk as a almost silent knock at her door raised her attention.

"Carson," she smiled, nodding to the chair in front of her.

"How is she?" he asked, motioning with his head to the private suite.

"Doing great. Baby Jack is awesome, no nanites on his system. Dad is good, I think he just left to get some sleep."

"Shall we check in on them, eh?"

She nodded, and quietly they made their way into the doorway.

Jennifer almost laughed at the adorable scene they found.

Jack was in his crib, his hand wrapped around his mother's finger. Elizabeth lay tranquilly in the next bed, covers drawn up to her waist. Across from her, John was sleeping on his elbow, evidently falling asleep while watching his family.

The two doctors chuckled.

"You did good, lass," Carson commended the younger doctor, placing an encouraging hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Carson," she replied, eyes transfixed on the scene in front of them.

He nodded and, noticing an object laying on the counter, he gingerly picked it up, then turned it on.

"Carson, that's not mine."

"I know, it belongs to John. But he's not gonna snap this himself, so…"

He zoomed in and took a picture of the three of them, all napping together in the infirmary within their city.

Carson looked at the picture as it appeared on the digital display and nodded his approval. "That'll be my present."

"You already gave her something at the baby shower," Jennifer reminded him.

"True. But when are they ever going to have another picture opportunity like that?"

TBC


	8. Pits and Baby Kicks

Thanks for waiting for this!

A few "canon" - wait, who cares! Anyhow, Woolsey has to show up in this chapter so that the end balcony scene is accurate … Takes place, maybe a month after the past chapter? I'll figure out a timeline one of these days!

* * *

As John approached Elizabeth's office, he heard a loud groan and the sound of yet another coffee cup falling to the hard floor. That was the fourth one this week alone.

He picked up his pace, running into her office. Just in case this was an actual emergency.

Her chair was pushed away from the desk.

She was nowhere in sight.

"'Lizbeth? You in here?"

"Hmm? Yeah, behind the desk," an agitated voice replied.

John walked around the corner of her work area and saw his wife, down on her knees while one hand held her belly, trying to collect all the pieces of the decimated coffee mug without cutting herself.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly, bending down next to her, dragging the trashcan over to throw the pieces away. "I got this, don't worry."

She sighed, her tone full of frustration as she spoke. "Richard Woolsey is coming to Atlantis."

"How come?" he asked, face scrunching into a frown.

"They say it's for a review. But I think it's more likely they're trying to remove me from command."

John's hand halted in midair.

"What do you mean?"

"They probably think that being pregnant renders me incapable of running Atlantis, and the IOA sees the perfect opportunity to get me out."

John shook his head, dropping more fragments into the trash as Elizabeth sat back. "That's ridiculous. Being pregnant has not only made you more devoted to keeping everything in line, but it's actually made you get enough sleep at night. _That's_ a first. What more reason do they need to keep you?"

She shot him an exhausted glare. "Whatever the case may be, this is something I really do not want to deal with right now. Carson said he may confine me to bed rest if I don't reduce my work schedule, and-"

"'Lizbeth," John cut her off, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, look at me."

She sighed, and looked up.

John's puppy dog eyes were an almost constant feature on his face these past few months. But now, it was true concern that shone through, not just boyish whining.

"You've got everyone on Atlantis behind you. Heck, with Ronan, you don't even need everybody else." She chuckled. "And you've got me. I will support you, no matter what. And I will do whatever is best for you and the kid. So let me ask you again: exactly how much trouble would I get into if I knocked Woolsey on his butt?"

She laughed, then reached out to embrace her husband. She felt him lean his head over hers, kissing her hair as he reassured her, "Don't worry about it, it'll be okay."

* * *

Elizabeth was standing at the beginning to the stairs leading up from the 'Gate room, waiting for John's team to return. She had taken to staring rather despondently at the Stargate if they were even a fraction of a minute late.

So far, they were overdue ten minutes.

From the corridor leading to the lift, Dr. Carson Beckett sighed. "Love, is this really the best idea?" he slightly chided, walking up to her, hands stuffed in the pockets of his white medical coat.

She crossed her arms, almost defensively. "They're late."

"Ten minutes. We know."

"I don't like it when he's late."

Carson pursed his lips in thought, then chuckled. "I'm fairly sure John wasn't thrilled at first when you were late the last time."

"What do you me - oh," Elizabeth murmured in realization.

Carson smiled at her, knowingly. "Doctor patient confidentiality. Don't worry, lass. He'll be back soon. Rodney probably just tripped over something and is whining the entire way."

She nodded, then narrowed her eyes in concentration. "That would normally make John move quicker."

Carson sighed, getting a little frustrated. "All right, let's try a different approach. Elizabeth, move away from the 'Gate and come with me to the mess for some lunch, or I will confine you to bed rest for the duration of the trimester. Your choice."

She held her breath in as she contemplated the options. "All right," she agreed, unfolding her arms and following Carson to the lift.

As they entered, she tapped her ear piece. "Chuck?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Let me know the instant Colonel Sheppard's team gets back. They're overdue."

"Will do, ma'am."

* * *

_Elizabeth was gonna kill him._

_He might kill Rodney first._

The stubborn scientist had insisted that he saw something crawling on the path heading back to the Stargate, and while trying to find an alternate route, had fallen into a pit about twenty feet deep.

Even Teyla was starting to loose patience, trying to brace herself with the rope as they tried to pull him out.

And of course, he _had_ to twist his ankle.

_Stupid, arrogant, stubborn, Canadian hypochondriac._

John just shook his head, then glanced at Ronan. The intimidating Satedan was standing guard over the pit, almost looking as if he was trying to prevent Rodney from getting out.

Teyla groaned as she started pulling the rope back up. "It is of no use," she told John, wrapping the rope as she reined it in. "Rodney is unable to stand to reach the rope. Unless one of us goes down there-"

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea, really!" Rodney exclaimed from the bottom.

"Why not, McGenius?" John snapped, almost at his wit's end.

"Well, for one reason, even if Ronan came down here, the rope is still a good five feet above head level. It's too short."

John made a note to use this rope to strangle Rodney when they finally got him out. That way, it would still be good for something.

"And the second?" Ronan asked, starting to glare more intensely.

"Odds are, if one of you comes down here, and, uh, based on what I just said, it'll probably be Ronan, I'd be crushed like a bug, and I'm not particularly looking to dying that way!"

"No, you'd prefer to be carried back to Atlantis, then have your windpipe crushed by my pregnant wife when she finds out you're the reason we're late?"

For the first time in what seemed like hours, there was silence from the pit.

John looked at his team and winced. "Maybe too intense?"

Ronan shrugged. Teyla closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

John stuck his head over the pit. "Rodney?"

A high pitched voice responded, "I'll stay here. I'm sure Radek can take care of things."

* * *

"Off world activation!"

Elizabeth was back to sitting in her office, playing Solitaire upon Carson's orders, when Chuck shouted from the control room.

She launched up from her chair and briskly walked over. "Who is it?"

Chuck read the IDC that appeared. "Colonel Sheppard."

"Drop the shield," Elizabeth ordered as she walked down to the 'Gate room to meet - or shout at - her husband.

As she walked down, John walked through the 'Gate and it shut down.

"John, where have you been!"

"Rodney fell in a hole on the way back. We can't get him out with what-"

Elizabeth silenced him with a rapid kiss as she fisted the front of his tac vest, pulling him closer to her as she welcomed him back.

A few of the people in the control room let out whoops, then silenced immediately as she turned around and shot them a look.

"Take it easy on them, they don't get out that much," John kidded with her.

She sighed in relief. "You scared me. You were overdue, we hadn't heard from you-"

"Elizabeth? I'm a hour late. I've been gone for even longer and you didn't even leave the light on," he continued joking, trying to lighten her mood.

It seemed to be working. A smile lit up her face, making her the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

"Sorry," she whispered in apology.

"Me too. I would've called earlier if I could have."

"So, what happened? Rodney fell down the well?" she joked right back, the smile still on her lips.

"We were taking a different route," he explained, motioning to the stairs. As they started walking slowly upwards, he continued. "Rodney fell into a pit and the rope is too short to get him out. _And_ he twisted his ankle."

"His words?" she asked curiously.

"No. His were, 'oh my God, I think it's broken, I can't feel it anymore'. That lasted until Ronan threw a small rock at his foot and said, 'You feel _that_, McKay?'"

She snorted. "Oh, God."

"So anyhow, just need more supplies to get him out." He shrugged. "Probably couldn't hurt to bring Keller along."

She nodded. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I get what we need. And when Keller's ready." He tapped his earpiece. "Sheppard to Dr. Keller, come in."

"_Keller_."

"I need to prepped and ready to move out, ASAP. Rodney fell into a pit and twisted his ankle."

"_You've gotta be kidding me_," she said softly.

"Nope."

She let out a groan, then said, "_Give me five minutes. Keller out_."

John looked back to his wife. "Okay, that's done. Now for a longer rope."

Elizabeth nodded, then groaned rather loudly.

John turned sharply. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I probably just didn't eat enough for lunch," she acknowledged, glancing around at the worried staff in the control room. "I'm fine."

He tapped his earpiece. "Keller, give me twenty minutes, then we'll go."

"_Understood_."

Elizabeth was confused. "John?"

He took her by the hand. "C'mon, Mom, let's get you a snack. I figure Rodney might use some food too. Wouldn't want him to starve down there, now, would we?"

"I have a feeling you would. Just to get back at him."

"No, that's what the other rope is for."

* * *

As John brought him team back through the 'Gate, Rodney being supported by Jennifer and Ronan, he took in the view of the control room with a grateful glance. The lights in Elizabeth's office were off; once he'd assured her that they would be home before dark, she agreed to go to their quarters and try to catch up on her sleep.

John knew from the past week that Elizabeth - and the little one - weren't getting enough rest.

It was disturbing at first, when the baby had started kicking. John became accustomed to sleeping with Elizabeth spooned against his front, his hands fastened around her belly.

The first time the kid kicked against John's hand, it woke him up from a dream, nightmare - he wasn't sure which - where he was having a race in a Puddle Jumper against a Wraith in a Dart. Probably resulted from one too many beers.

Then the baby kicked.

In his dream, the control grips on the Jumper disappeared.

In real life, Elizabeth groaned.

"John."

He grunted in his sleep. "Almost there," he mumbled under his breath, still in his half asleep state.

"John!"

He jolted upwards. "What is it? It's here already?"

"No," she replied, reaching for his hands. "Did you feel that?"

"'Lizbeth, last thing I remember, I was speed racing a Dart. Whatcha talkin' 'bout?"

Pulling his hands over her swollen belly, she grinned at him in the dark. "Our little one's getting anxious to get out."

John scrunched his face, not understanding, then the light went off as the baby kicked his mother again.

He gasped in shock. "Oh my God. That's the baby?"

"No, it's an alien parasite."

He chuckled. "Man. That's _definitely_ my kid!" he commented as the baby kicked again, getting squeamish.

Elizabeth's smile began to fade as she hung her head. "I'm not going to get any sleep tonight," she said knowingly.

John sighed, trying to think of something that would help soothe his wife. "Maybe some tea, warm milk, would anything help?"

"No, I've been dealing with slight insomnia for some time. Carson hasn't prescribed anything because we didn't know how it would affect the baby."

"Oh." John ran a lazy hand through his hair, then kissed his wife's cheek. "I'll stay up with you."

"What?" she asked, somewhat incredulous.

"I'll stay up with you," he repeated with a shrug. "I'm gonna hafta start getting up for diaper changes and feedings in the middle of the night. Might as well get a head start on it, you know, change my sleeping patterns," he kidded. "But I'll stay awake with you. It's not fair for you to deal with this on your own."

"John, you have to ship out at 0700. I don't think this is fair to you, either."

"Don't worry about me," he replied, gently touching her cheek. He smiled. "I'd do anything for you. This is … helping to encourage my paternal nature."

She smiled, heart truly touched by her husband. Who else would sacrifice sleep, just to stay awake with their sleepless wife?

He had a heart of gold.

She was glad it was hers.

She softly kissed his lips. "Thank you."

He smirked proudly. "Welcome."

* * *

After settling Rodney into the infirmary as he began his belligerent yet enjoyable stay in the infirmary, John and Ronan walked out, the colonel checking his watch as Ronan sighed.

"Man. I seriously thought you were gonna shoot McKay."

"Me? Nah. Elizabeth is the one we need to worry about being trigger happy right now," John smirked, entering a lift that took them to quarters.

Ronan crossed his massive arms. "How is she?"

John dipped his head to one side, shrugging ever so slightly. "She's okay. I know she's not sleeping good right now, and she's still so preoccupied with work, and Woolsey coming-"

"Woolsey's coming back? Why?" Ronan asked defensively.

"Official word is 'review'," John told him, making quotation marks with his fingers. As the lift opened and deposited them near their rooms, he continued. "But word on the street has it that the IOA wants to replace Elizabeth due to her pregnancy."

"They don't seem to like it when people get pregnant. They interrogated Teyla when we went to Earth for our reviews."

"Yeah, I remember that. But with the position that Elizabeth is in, she may not have a choice."

They arrived at a point where the corridor split, leading to different areas.

Ronan groaned. "We still on for running in the morning?"

John nodded. "Yeah, if anything comes up, I'll let you know."

Ronan nodded. "Night," he said, then stalked down the corridor leading to his quarters.

As he disappeared, John shook his head, then walked around the curve to their quarters.

He knew she would probably be taking a shower, or reading a report, or half asleep on their bed, claiming she wasn't, but John let himself in as quietly as he could.

His heart sunk.

The bed was still made, no rumpled covers.

All the lights were off.

The bathroom was vacant.

He sighed with a touch of disbelief. "You gotta be kidding. Elizabeth?" he called out, hoping that he had just missed her, and she was curled up on the couch or in a comfy chair, a book open over her belly. Or something.

He instantly understood how Elizabeth kept feeling when he went on missions and missed their check in time. She was in a panic.

And now, so was he.

"Elizabeth, come in. Where are you?" he asked after tapping his earpiece, waiting for her calm reply.

Instead, Teyla responded. "_John, meet us in the infirmary_."

"Tey - what? What happened?"

"_Elizabeth collapsed. We are entering the infirmary now_."

John almost went through the doors as he ran at full speed to the infirmary.

* * *

Evil fic bunnies. Cliffhanger. Til the next chapter.


	9. Bed Rest and a Guest

I am so incredibly sorry that it's taken me a month to update. I'm sneaking this in on my lunch break.

Hope you enjoy, should have a busier chapter up sometime soon!

* * *

John barely murmured a hasty apology to the lab tech he almost plowed into as he ran sprinting into the infirmary, eyes desperately roaming the immediate area for any sign of his wife, or Teyla. He saw the head nurse exit a private room with Jennifer Keller, who immediately looked up and met his eyes.

"John," she nodded at him, motioning him over to the screen.

"Where is she? She okay? The baby? What happened?" all the questions flew out, one after another, without any pause.

"She's fine, her collapse was due to overexertion and some stress factors. The baby is comfortable, heart rate still normal. I think she pushed herself a bit too far. I hate to do this, but Carson gave me permission before he left to confine her to bed rest if something like this happened," she told him, a bit contritely.

John shook his head. "'Lizbeth, what were you thinking?" he asked in a hushed voice to the figure laying in bed on the screen in front of him.

"She kept doing her job until the very last possible moment. What else would you expect from her?" Jennifer asked him, a slight chuckle in her voice. "Anyway, you can see her. Teyla's still with her."

He nodded, gently touching her shoulder in silent thanks, and quickly left the doctor's side, entering the private suite attached to the infirmary.

Inside, Elizabeth was drinking a cup of tea, Teyla shaking her head and laughing at something she must've just said, then paused and looked up at the new arrival in the room.

His wife smiled at him. "John."

Hands in pockets, he walked over to her, kissing her forehead softly. "You okay?" he whispered, searching her green eyes for any sign that something might be wrong.

"I'm all right. I think I just overdid it a little, that's all."

"Elizabeth, I am your friend," Teyla reminded her, "and as such, I must be honest. You have not taken an actual break in so long, some of us were beginning to wonder if you would give birth in your office."

This unexpected statement from Teyla made John laugh, releasing some of the tension that had built up inside of him ever since he had heard of Elizabeth's collapse.

Elizabeth shot Teyla a surprised look, then turned back to her husband, smiling gently. "In any case, I'm on mandatory bed rest until the little one decides to join us."

John ran a hand though his hair. "Woolsey won't be too happy with that. Wanting to do your review and all," he predicted, shrugging.

Elizabeth held her hands in front of her, staring into her lap before she spoke. "Actually, John, I'm rather glad that Woolsey is coming."

"Come again?"

"Let's face it. I've been fighting this longer than I should have, and for our sakes, it is better that there is someone here to keep an eye on things till I get back on my feet."

"And all this time, that's what I thought I was here for," he said, eyes laughing at her.

She gave him one of her looks. "So cheeky. What am I going to do with you?"

He innocently glanced at Teyla and winced. "Well, you could make Teyla swear to beat me up every week with bantos?"

"I agree," Teyla nodded. "If you have anywhere near the amount of pain that I experienced while giving birth to Torren, you will crush John's hand. He needs to be strengthened beforehand to endure it."

John caught the wicked look that the two women exchanged, and cringed. "Ya know, I'm beginning to get a little uncomfortable. I think I'm just gonna go ahead and throw myself off the tower."

Teyla laughed, then gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "I swear to you, John, I will not kill you. That right belongs entirely to Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded her thanks.

John rolled his eyes.

Teyla inclined her head, then left the anxious expecting parents alone.

John walked to the edge of the bed and sat next to her. Her swollen belly was more pronounced through the white scrubs that she had been changed into. At least, John mentally remarked, they didn't give her pink.

She groaned. "I wasn't expecting this."

"There is so much irony in that statement," John commented softly, glancing again at his wife.

She chuckled, laying her head soundly against the pillow.

"Hey, it's only for five weeks. It won't be horrible. Besides, I'll come and see you every day. And Keller told me everybody's fine, right?"

She shook her head in agreement as she yawned. "Oh. Jennifer gave me a sedate to help me sleep for a while. Can you handle things until Woolsey arrives?"

John smirked. "Of course. Get some sleep, babe."

He gave her a tender kiss on the forehead as she snuggled into the covers.

* * *

John stood in the Gateroom, hands held respectfully behind his back, listening to the chevrons locking on the Stargate in front of him. It sounded like a clock ticking down, each heavy chime like a long second, until it reached zero and the eighth chevron locked. He released one hand, just for a second, to check the time, and let out a quiet groan.

Woolsey had asked to Gate to Atlantis as soon as _Daedalus_ had reached the edge of the Pegasus Galaxy. According to the data burst they received, it seemed that the new - albeit temporary - Expedition leader was arriving on schedule.

The normal kawhoosh - the five year old in him laughed - was suppressed by the shield already in place over the Ancient orb. From the control room, Chuck announced, "Mr. Woolsey's IDC received, Colonel."

John nodded, keeping a steely gaze on the open wormhole. "Lower the shield."

As the force field disappeared, John shot a quick glance to Rodney, making his way down the staircase from the control room. "Hey," the astrophysicist anxiously greeted, wiping his palms on the cloth of his pants.

Eyebrows raised, John looked at Rodney, humor in his eyes. "Are you _nervous_?" he asked in mock surprise.

"What?" he asked, taken aback by the question, eyes darting around the near vicinity to see if anyone else had heard the embarrassing query. "No, no! Why would _I _be nervous? Just some under qualified, egotistical kiss-butt that taking Elizabeth's place," he grumbled as he straightened his sleeves.

"_Substituting_ for Elizabeth," John clarified. "And good to know we're on the same page. Now-" He paused as Richard Woolsey walked through the Gate, then in a hurried whisper, John warned, "Be nice," and gave him a hard pat on the back.

John felt Rodney glower at him from behind as they approached the suited man. Walking awkwardly with a luggage case in one hand and a duffel over the opposite shoulder, Richard Woolsey gave a neutral smile while nodding curtly. "Colonel Sheppard," he greeted, extending his free hand towards John.

John was actually contemplating, just for a split second, _not_ shaking the hand that was ever so diplomatically held out to him. He could sense the tension from Rodney, peering from behind him to see what John was doing, how he was responding. The urge to be rude was overwhelming, only controlled by a warm, guiding voice in his subconscious.

_Be the bigger man, John. Play nice._

Borrowing Elizabeth's most tactful smile, he gripped Woolsey's hand. "Mr. Woolsey. Welcome back to Atlantis."

John swore he felt the city glower with disappointment.

_Sorry_, he silently apologized. _It's Elizabeth's fault! She's better at the diplomatic, nice guy, face smile stuff._

In front of him, Woolsey nodded as they each took their hands back. "Thank you, Colonel." He caught sight of McKay standing behind the colonel, wringing his hands. "Doctor McKay," he curtly greeted as Rodney took a few steps forward.

McKay let a faint glimmer of disdain slide across his face.

Sheppard bit his tongue, making a note to chastise - and congratulate - the astrophysicist later. "So," he quickly interjected, trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere, "do you want the grand tour, or would you care to settle in first?"

He wondered if the sarcastic hospitality was evident.

"If you don't mind, Colonel," Woolsey said, regarding John with a questioning expression, "I would like to pay a visit to Dr. Weir."

John raised his shield immediately. He quickly reined himself, swallowing the _how dare you_ on his tongue with a stiff gulp. "Dr. Weir is in the infirmary on bed rest," he told him with narrowed hazel eyes.

"I'm aware of that," he acknowledged with a small nod. Taking in the small number of personnel that were milling through the vicinity, just carrying out their assigned duties, he glanced upwards to the conference room. "Um, might we discuss this briefly in private?"

John nodded towards the stairs.

Once the doors closed in the conference room, Woolsey set his things on the floor and turned to look earnestly at the two men. "I know that I don't have many fans here on Atlantis. But please believe me, I wasn't intending to take over while Dr. Weir is incapacitated. The call was made by my superiors."

"I have a feeling you didn't fight their decision," John guessed, arms crossed.

Shaking his head ever so slightly, Woolsey acquiesced, "I didn't fight it, no. But I wasn't campaigning for it, either. Elizabeth Weir has my full support. I want you to know that. I only wanted to visit her to smooth things over. More as a sign of respect. I would still like to confer with her on significant decisions, if Dr. Keller will allow it."

John unfolded his arms, genuinely touched by the change of heart he was hearing. "You're sure about this?" he asked. "I mean, the IOA probably thinks you're playing into their hands."

"For once," Woolsey replied with a triumphant smile, "I don't want to."

* * *

TBC


	10. Mom Gets Pampered, Dad Gets Beat Up

Sorry it took me so long to update. When RL knocks you unconscious, the fic bunnies have a hard time waking you up!

* * *

Upon reaching his quarters, John Sheppard dropped into the bed with all the force of a boulder. After the four day long grueling mission with the scientists, he was perfectly content to take a shower, wrap his arms around his blooming wife, and pass out.

Only problem was, she was not here.

John frowned. He realized that in his haste to get out of Jennifer's grip in the infirmary, he hadn't called his wife to say, "Honey, I'm home." Normally it wasn't needed; she had only recently been allowed to continue bed rest in the sanctuary of their quarters, and she was normally sitting upright in bed, an open game of Solitaire resting on the laptop in front of her, a grin towards her husband when she caught sight of him again.

The shower would normally elude him for a few moments. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean she lost the ability to passionately smother him with kisses.

He smirked for a moment, dwelling on that memory, then his focus shifted back to the blaring obvious point in front of him.

He was just in the infirmary. Elizabeth wasn't there.

But she wasn't here either.

He scratched his head.

_Where was she?_

* * *

Elizabeth laid back in the lounge chair that Teyla had provided for her, smiling as she felt the warmth of the Atlantean sun's rays invigorating her. Kanaan had volunteered to watch Torren for the remainder of the day, giving the girls a day off. She knew that John wasn't due back until tomorrow, watching an archeology mission on M68-936, and she was perfectly comfortable under the Athosian mother's watchful eye.

Jennifer came out through the sliding doors, holding a bag of nail polishes, lotion, and pumice stone. "All right, are we ready to kick off this low key girl's night?"

"Ugh, I've been ready!" Elizabeth groaned, laughing.

"Well, I just sent your hubby out of the infirmary, so hopefully nobody else is gonna bug me tonight."

Elizabeth sat up, jerking her head towards the doctor. "John's back?"

Keller nodded. "Yeah, Dr. Hathaway broke her ankle, so they returned early."

"Why didn't anybody tell me?"

Jennifer opened her mouth to speak, then paused as she reconsidered.

Thankfully, Teyla gracefully replied for her. "I believe that, given your condition, Mr. Woolsey would've been informed upon their return."

Elizabeth sighed. Sometimes, it was hard to keep in mind that until her due date, she wasn't the Expedition leader anymore. She was, for lack of a better term, on forced early maternity leave. She would work until the nine months was up if she could have, and Jennifer knew that. Which was probably the reason why Keller brought the hammer down so hard after her collapse.

She smiled kindly at Teyla. "Nice save."

Teyla nodded. "Don't take it personally, Elizabeth. You are well aware that, if the decision lay in our hands, we all would support your leadership. Even if it was from the infirmary."

"Amen," Jennifer agreed. "Eeh, especially on the infirmary part."

They all laughed.

"I was wondering what happened to you," a certain husband spoke up as the doors opened, allowing him entrance to the balcony.

She turned as much as her belly would allow in the lounger, smiling brightly at John. "Hey!" she exclaimed as he leant over, bracing himself on the arms of her chair as he gently kissed her.

He raised his head and cast a mocking glare at the other women. "Who gave you permission to steal my wife?"

"The little plaque down in my office that says 'Chief Medical Officer'," Keller replied smugly.

"Huh. McKay's rubbing off on you," he joked.

Jennifer blushed slightly, then turned her attention to the items that she had brought out with her. "Would you like a mani-pedi, or are you ready to leave us alone?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't threaten my manhood like that!" He smiled, then kissed his wife once more. "Have fun, but not too much, okay?"

"I'll try to restrain myself," she replied deadpan.

John nodded, still smiling, then stood and glanced between the other women. "Well, I'll … just leave you to it. Whatever 'it' is," he pondered as he walked off.

Once the doors shut behind him, Elizabeth turned back to face her friends. They broke out in a silly giggle, then composed themselves and began sorting colors.

"So. Red?"

She groaned. "Is there any other color?"

Jennifer laughed. Teyla smiled.

"Even though it is a moot point. I can't see my feet over my belly anymore."

"Then at least you will know you look very nice," Teyla supported.

Elizabeth glared at her, then giggled. "All right, let the girl's day begin."

* * *

He hated it when people talked about him behind his back.

He hated it even more when he inadvertently overheard it.

Did people in this city really think that their gossip was kept just between a handful of people? A city where people had nothing better to do than spread rumors, because, you know, the Wraith aren't that big of a deal?

Oh wait. He's heard rumors from them too.

Screw that notion.

He took such an extra long jog the morning after returning that even Ronan Dex called it quits early. "If you feel like running yourself to death, literally, that's your call." And with that, he left John Sheppard standing on the bridge, panting as he briskly walked away.

"Am I not supposed to be grumpy? Is Elizabeth the only one that's allowed mood swings, because of the baby?" he asked no one in particular, glaring at the empty space that Ronan had just vacated. He didn't mind Elizabeth getting all the attention; he was more than happy to grin at her every day, seeing her belly slowly increase over the past months. But when people started making snide remarks about his "grouchiness", and their reasoning for it, he found it a little hard to laugh off.

He pushed himself even harder, running for another hour, pointlessly reasoning with himself that he was making up for the exercise lost by babysitting the scientists on 936. Eventually, he slowly started making his way back to their quarters, knowing that his wife would probably be awake by now. He grimaced slightly, knowing that Elizabeth would see right through his foul mood.

That is when, with his back turned away, two men walked by, seemingly engrossed in some technobabble dominated conversation.

He was wrong.

"You think Dr. Weir's gonna pop soon?"

"Yeah, I think she's due next month. Man, Sheppard looks like he's gonna have a stroke."

"Why, because of the baby?"

"Yeah! I mean, for a guy like him, it's the final nail in the coffin. He can't go Kirking around anymore. The only fun he's gonna have in the middle of the night is changing diapers."

They drifted out of range as their conversation continued to spiral downwards. John fisted his hands, wanting to hit something. How dare they suggest that he didn't want to be with Elizabeth anymore. Did he still have a bad reputation? He didn't think he did. True, there was Chaya. And that woman from the Ascended sanctuary. And Larrin had flirted pretty heavily when they encountered the Travellers, but he never responded except for a wry smile and an eyeroll when she turned her head.

They were millions of lightyears from Earth, and he couldn't help but be amazed at how many of their customs still were rampant in every day life.

A light flashed in his mind's eye. An idea popped up, followed shortly by a satisfied smile.

_I know how to settle this._

He quickly frowned. If only she wasn't on bedrest. Making out with her in the Gateroom might have worked.

Teyla was surprised to walk into the gymnasium and find a slumped over colonel sitting next to the window.

"Colonel? Are you all right?"

In a weak, quiet voice, he responded with a question of his own. "What's wrong with me?"

If Teyla didn't know her friend any better, she would assume that he had been crying. "John, what happened?"

He shook his head, turning to face her while smiling wryly. "People don't think I've changed. They think that Elizabeth … the baby … it's tying me down. I can't go be a flyboy anymore."

Teyla narrowed her eyes, trying to discern the cause for his anxiousness. "Do you want to be?" she asked, almost hesitantly.

John immediately shook his head. "No, no! Not at all!" He stood, picking up a pair of bantos sticks from the window seat next to him. "I love Elizabeth more than anything. I can't wait to be a father. But … I don't know. Do I still have a reputation?" he asked honestly, crossing his arms in front of him, posture still poor. He almost came up shorter than Teyla, the way that he was standing just then.

She sighed. "When I first met you, I was not aware of any negative reputation on your part. However, after coming to live among your people, within a number of months," she shrugged, almost at a loss for words, "I admit, I began to hear gossip from some members of the Expedition. I attributed it to jealousy."

"Let me guess. Male scientists who weren't getting any?"

Teyla shot him a knowing smile as she picked up a pair of bantos rods from the same seat that John had just vacated. "If I recall correctly, Colonel, you weren't _getting any_, either."

John sighed. "Can we really not talk about this right now?"

"I'm sorry," she said with an exaggerated tone. "I assumed that the only reason you would be in workout clothes in the gymnasium this early in the day was if you wanted to talk."

John rolled his eyes, then started to circle around her. "Ronan ditched me on the jog this morning," he said, almost sheepishly.

"He normally outlasts you. I wonder why he would do that?" she asked with prying eyes, watching John as he got into position.

"Probably because I was starting my second tour of the city."

Teyla was getting into her stance as well, but quickly stood, lowering her arms to her side. "John, did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I slept fine," he said, almost in self-defense. "Now are you gonna kick my butt, or what?"

"One round, then I have a short class with some of the new transfers."

John moved his head in agreement, then took up his stance again, blocking out any sounds except for his already heavy breathing.

Teyla almost shook her head at him in disbelief that he was pushing himself so hard over some, what she well knew to be, idle gossip. Despite living here in Atlantis with them for the past four years, almost five, some of their attributes were still hard to understand. Including why men felt so invulnerable that they would push themselves until they broke, just to prove a irrelevant point.

Still, she allowed him to go ahead.

She began slow, not wanting to injure him in his already weakened condition. She concluded that he must've run over ten miles this morning, given the distance that they normally tackled. She rolled her arms, then held them defensively in front of her, waiting on him to make the first strike.

John's eyes locked onto hers, still panting from his earlier beating, and grunted, stepping forward heavily as he brought the sticks he held down towards hers. She raised her sticks, harder than she anticipated, and immediately knew that John didn't want to exercise. He truly did want another beating.

She wanted to stop, to tell him to talk this out with someone, to go back to Elizabeth, not to try and kill himself, but the steel behind his hazel eyes was clear. He wasn't going to stop. And if anyone suggested it, they were only going to get in a world of hurt.

She raised her rods again in defense as he slammed his down again, but she took advantage of the lag time and smacked one across his left calf muscle, and contentedly heard him groan. "Do you really think that this is a good idea?"

He drew back, hopping to make the pain fade, starting to reanalyze their positions. "I don't wanna talk about this," he reemphasized through gritted teeth. He crouched lower, ready to spring, as she held her rods steady in front of her.

With a huff, he launched towards her, but she recognized the juvenile maneuver and rotated swiftly on her feet, catching him around the throat, holding him as he dropped his sticks to the floor in shock. "You're losing your touch, Teyla," he said with a hint of sarcasm, trying to irritate her.

She pushed him away, releasing her grip as he rolled on the floor, landing idly on his back, panting even harder. "I don't fight with opponents who are fighting for the wrong reasons. You are not getting your butt kicked because you want the extra exertion. You feel that you should be punished."

"Since when did you become a shrink?"

She glared at him, then extended her arm to him, offering to help him up. "John, you are a wonderful husband, and you will be an excellent father. Anyone who believes otherwise can answer to me."

Accepting her hand, John had to smile at her. Of all the people that he had ever known, Teyla Emmagan was always a voice of reason. Frequently, listening to that voice had helped him avoid serious harm, or worse.

"Stop beating yourself up. Literally." With a nod to the door, and a gentle yet firm hand on his arm, she told him, "Go home. Get some rest."

He sighed, then glanced at her, rather embarrassed. "Thanks," he told her, grasping her shoulder as he stood straighter.

He was close enough to the door for it to open when Teyla called from behind him. "John?"

He turned around slowly.

She approached him, staring at him deliberately. "There was a time that the rumors seemed to be easily believable. But since then, I have gained a brother." She tilted her head towards him, and he paused, then brought his head down to touch hers, almost reluctantly. "You are family to me. No matter what people with ill will may say against you, I know you, and I trust you. And I will always support you, and Elizabeth, and however many children that you bring into this world."

He pulled his head back with a grateful, earnest smile on his face. "Thank you, Teyla." As he neared the doors again, he said, "Have I ever mentioned how much that head touch thing really annoys me?"

Teyla smiled brightly. "Get some rest, John."

He shook his head obediently and left the room.

* * *

Please R&R ... little review button makes me happy! And it makes the fic bunnies relaxed, which makes it easier to write! Questions, criticism, feedback, suggestions ... anything!


	11. The Hardest Part

So sorry it took me so long to update, RL caught up and then I fell behind again!

Hope you enjoy, please leave a review, or any comments you have, or anything you'd like to see happen ... We're nearing the end, but I'd love your feedback!

* * *

At this serene moment, in this peaceful place, John Sheppard found himself never wanting to leave.

Watching his exhausted, beautiful wife sleep with her hand atop their son's head in the cradle next to her was calling to him. It wanted to be his permanent occupation.

But with their precarious situation just outside of San Francisco, and the powers that be on Earth deciding the fate of Atlantis, John knew that their tranquility would soon be shattered.

So he leaned against the wall, content to remain here keeping vigil over his family till all hell broke loose.

As Jennifer Keller walked up behind him, he crossed his arms. Gently patting him on the shoulder, she smiled kindly as he turned around. "How are they doing?"

"Great," he replied in a proud yet hushed voice. "He's so little, but so strong. Nothing rattles him."

"Reminds me of someone else we know," she replied, glancing to his mother.

John glanced between them, and nodded. "Woolsey heard from the IOA yet?"

Jennifer shook her head.

John sighed. "Well, whatever happens, I have a feeling that going back to Pegasus is at the bottom of the options list for them."

She frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Even with two ZPMs at near full capacity, the city isn't in any condition to go back right now. In any case, the IOA will probably want every section of Atlantis investigated. What better time and place to do that, huh?"

"You don't think the IOA would do something drastic, like, take Atlantis apart?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Atlantis is too valuable to them right now. With the chair and weapons platform gone-"

"Atlantis is the sole Ancient protection on Earth," Jennifer finished in realization.

John nodded, then turned his intent gaze back to Elizabeth, still sleeping. "But they'll have their own people crawling over this place by the week's end. I'd bet on it."

He saw his wife turn slightly in her bed, and whispered to the doctor, "Don't say anything to Elizabeth just yet, okay?"

She swallowed, then nodded in understanding.

John shot her a grateful glance, then paced slowly over to Elizabeth. She was facing the cradle where Jack lay sleeping, her green eyes reexamining every part of her son. Her face was beaming in pride, but John was starting to see the worry creep back into his wife's face.

"Hey," he called softly, setting down in the chair next to the bed, becoming the third point in the family triangle.

She glanced up at him, apprehension returning to its usual space on her face. "How bad is it?"

He tried to soothe her, get her mind off the state of affairs. "Elizabeth-"

"I may have just had a baby, but this is still our city, John. I need to know what's happening."

With that simple request, John was thrown back to the last time, not too long ago, when she had uttered those words.

* * *

John and Woolsey were standing in the control room, talking with Todd on the view screen. The remnants of his crashed shuttle were visible behind him, and upon hearing that one of the Wraith's minions had attacked him, he started to feel another ulcer coming on.

Woolsey kept pestering him with questions, and the colonel silently commiserated with Todd on this one point. He had been subject to an interrogation from Woolsey in the past; it wasn't entirely pleasant. It didn't matter if they were Wraith or human; the Wraith were usually less likely to answer, but so far Todd had proved that idea wrong.

"You'll excuse me for being blunt, but why should we care?" Woolsey asked.

"It isn't the fact that he attacked and at least temporarily defeated me that should concern you," Todd informed them. "It's rather _how_ he managed to do it."

"And how _was_ that?" Woolsey questioned, getting rather curious.

"Ah, he acquired a very rare and powerful piece of technology, one with which I believe you are quite familiar."

As Todd spoke his next words, John swore he felt his appendix burst as hid mind began racing, pondering the ramifications of a power hungry Wraith having a fully charged ZPM.

Woolsey agreed to have a team of Marines meet him and bring him back to the City. Once the wormhole powered down, John shot a humorous look at the leader. "So. You wanna tell McKay, or you want me to?"

"I'll let you have the honors, Colonel," he wryly replied as they started walking to McKay's lab. En route, John tapped his earpiece and summoned Teyla and Ronan, first ensuring that McKay was in his office and not off eating or something.

Then he called Elizabeth.

Jennifer allowed her to leave the infirmary briefly, more for the sake of exercise than anything. She ordered John to escort her back as soon as their meeting was completed.

So now the senior staff stood in McKay's lab. Rodney pulled out an adjacent stool and offered it to Elizabeth, who gladly accepted with a smile.

Telling Rodney that the Wraith have a ZPM was like throwing a bull into a china shop.

"A ZedPM? Are you kidding me?" Rodney shouted, throwing his Canadian pronunciation into the word.

Sheppard shrugged. "That's what he said."

Ronan Dex looked suspicious. As always. "I don't buy it."

Elizabeth glanced over at him. "Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, they don't exactly grow on trees," McKay smirked.

Ronan seemed to ignore Rodney's explanation and continued with his own. "He got betrayed by one of his own people. Now he wants us to help him clean up the mess. End of story."

Teyla offered another possibility. "It is possible that he mentioned the Zero Point Module simply to get our attention."

"Except he would also have to know that sooner or later we would discover the truth. And in the meantime he's volunteered to place himself in our custody." Woolsey shook his head. "Not a very good plan."

"Well, you can bet there's something he's not tellin' us," John accused, crossing his nodded.

"Granted, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he's lying about the ZeePM."

Elizabeth glanced sideways at their resident genius. "Rodney. What are the implications if Todd's story is true?"

"If this is true, it could be very, very bad."

John successfully hid a smirk. For being so smart, so many of Rodney's explanations started out very simple. Almost insultingly so.

"I mean, inefficient power generation is the Achilles' heel of Wraith technology – it's basically the reason for every technological advantage we have. If this ... 'underling' or whatever it is that Todd calls him is flying around in a ZedPM-powered Hive ship, then…" Rodney trailed off as the consequences started to overwhelm him.

Determinedly, Elizabeth spoke again. "It's a threat we can't tolerate ... and we _won't_," she said pointedly, rubbing her belly consciously.

John stiffened at that moment. Jennifer said that she could go into labor any time. But at this moment, seeing Elizabeth grasp the reality of the situation and holding onto her control made John's knees buckle. The city would always do what was right for the greater good, whether it be Atlantis, Pegasus, or Earth.

And after sharing a steely gaze with his wife, he knew that she understood his silent promise to always do what was needed.

For the baby. For her.

* * *

After Woolsey had a talk with Todd, it was determined that the most prudent course of action was to find the upgraded Hive and destroy it before it could do any damage. Elizabeth was sitting in their bedroom when John walked in, running a hand through his unkempt hair.

Elizabeth immediately sensed the tension streaming off of him. She glanced over at him as he pulled his black leather jacket out of the closet. "You okay?" she asked quietly, closing the book that she had been reading.

He chuckled, then turned to face her. "Of the two of us, _I_ should be the one asking _you_ that," he replied, a lopsided grin helping to cheer her up a bit.

She smiled, then stood slowly and padded over to him, one hand holding her belly. "Baby's been kicking a lot lately."

"I know. I felt him last night," John told her softly as he knelt down in front of her, whispering into the baby's current place of residence.

She giggled, placing a careful hand on top of her husband's head. "'_Him_'?" she asked curiously, staring at John in feigned disbelief.

He shot her another cheeky grin. "I'm just guessin'." He pressed a kiss to her cloth covered stomach, then stood with a groan. "_Daedalus_ is ready to go."

She cupped his cheeks and pulled him towards her, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Be safe," she whispered as she pulled back, her lips still touching his just slightly.

He nodded eagerly. "I will. Be home soon."

As he turned and walked out of the room, Elizabeth felt a slight twinge of pain. She imagined it to be nothing severe, just the emotional strain of seeing her husband have to leave so close to D-day.

She softly paced back to the comfy chair and resumed her reading of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_.

* * *

The sightseeing trip took longer than John expected.

A week and two days later, _Daedalus_ finally made it back to Atlantis, limping for most of its trip.

Woolsey greeted them, almost nervously, as they were beamed onto the balcony next to the control room. He walked up to Sheppard. "Colonel. It's good to finally have you all back."

"What did we miss?"

_He had no idea what he's asking_. But putting business first, he explained that while there were no other Wraith ships heading for the Milky Way, the _Apollo _and _Sun Tzu_ were both incapacitated from their encounter with the advancing Hive ship. It barely scratched the hull.

John sighed. "Well, there went my bright idea."

Woolsey cleared his throat. "Colonel - John, there is one other thing."

John shot him a dark look. "Where is she?"

"The infirmary."

John took off in a full run, without so much as a word.

Woolsey pursed his lips. He didn't blame him.

* * *

Jennifer Keller had been informed the moment that _Daedalus_ beamed their crew down. It was almost unneeded; she could hear the colonel galloping towards the infirmary in the outside corridor.

As he brought himself to a stop just inside the doors, he put his hands on his thighs, still heaving. He struggled to find his voice, then stood, looking straight at the chief medical officer.

"Where is she?" he panted, glancing frantically around.

Jennifer nodded at him. "Come with me."

She steered him into a private medical suite. The coloring in this room was softer, redesigned with pastels, and there was a still vacant crib next to the bed in which Elizabeth was reclining. She was still reading the book that Jennifer had given her as a shower present, but upon hearing their arrival, she regarded John with a wistful expression and laid the book down.

He didn't waste any time in walking over to her, sitting on the bed next to her, kissing her soundly.

Jennifer maneuvered around the bed so that she didn't see their intimate moment. As she began examining the scans, she saw them draw apart.

In a low voice, John asked, "You okay?" as he laid his hands gently on her belly.

Elizabeth shrugged good naturedly. "I started having contractions just after you left."

John stared at her, expectantly. "Doesn't that mean that someone should be handing me a squirming blanket right now?"

Jennifer smiled. "They were Braxton Hicks contractions. False labor contractions."

"Ah. Okay."

"I came to see Jennifer yesterday. I was getting concerned since my due date was a week past."

John frowned. "Woolsey made it sound like something bad had happened."

Jennifer patted his shoulder. "Well, almost."

She turned the screen around to face them.

"This scan is from this morning. She's dilated three centimeters, and the baby has turned. Technically speaking, Elizabeth is in labor."

John reached his hand towards the screen. "The baby, he's okay? He's supposed to look like that?" he asked anxiously, forehead furrowed in concern.

Jennifer smiled at him. "Yes, the baby is fine."

"John," his wife called, laying her hand on top of his, "I'm in labor. The baby will be born any time now."

"I know," he said quietly, glancing downwards and suddenly feeling very afraid. "I heard her."

"John."

The unspoken pleading in her voice made him look upwards.

"I need to know what's happening out there."

He started to shake his head in protest. "'Lizabeth-"

"This is still our city. I need to know."

Shooting a questioning glance at Keller, the doctor nodded permissively.

* * *

John watched as Elizabeth's eyes followed Jennifer out of the room, then turned her full attention back to her husband. "What happened?"

He sighed, looking at their mingled fingers. "The _Apollo_ and the _Sun Tzu_ engaged the hive, but it was stronger than we thought. Both ships are crippled, and the _Apollo_ is holding both crews. They can't even reach a Stargate for another month."

She closed her eyes and sighed, laying her head back on the pillow. "Oh my God. What about the hive?"

John shook his head mournfully. "Minimal damage. It's still heading to Earth. With nothing to stop it."

Elizabeth regarded him solemnly for a moment, then lifted a hand to his cheek. "What can we do?"

He hung his head and shook it. "I don't know," he softly admitted, starting to allow some of the fear he felt to flow through him.

"Hey."

He shook his head again, refusing to look up so she could see the sense of failure and disappointment in his eyes.

"Hey." She repeated it with a stronger tone this time, moving him to look up.

Elizabeth was giving him her most determined smile, that look that always assured everyone that things would turn out okay, even if you couldn't see the sun anymore. "Someone once told me, 'You will never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have'. Even though we're in another galaxy, we're the only way to save Earth."

John frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Elizabeth tilted her head at him, still smiling as she poised her question. "Where did Atlantis come from? How did it get here?"

The foggy confusion started to lift as John's eyes widened in understanding. "Atlantis is a ship."

She nodded with pride.

He leaned forward, kissed her forehead, whispered, "You're a genius," and lifted himself from the bed. "I'll be back!"

* * *

TBC ... reviews are appreciated very much!


	12. Good News, Bad News

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Please read and review … and mail me chocolate. :D

* * *

John's mind was reeling with the idea. Atlantis was a ship in her own right. She'd proven it to them almost two years ago. And he knew Elizabeth was right. She was about to prove it again.

He had started walking and hadn't even paid any attention to his exact location when Rodney came around the corridor.

"There you are. Look, I've been thinking," Rodney told him in greeting.

"So have I."

Oblivious to whatever point John may have wanted to make, Rodney kept going. "There is another ship that can help defend Earth."

John held in a rhetorical "duh" and agreed. "I know. We're standing on it."

"The city! Exactly!" Rodney exclaimed. "The only problem…"

"ZPMs."

"Yeah, but if we wanna get there in time to make a difference," John's tactical brain translated that into "before Earth gets taken over" as Rodney kept talking, "we need a full complement."

John sighed, tired of acting like he was completely clueless. "Where do you think I'm headed, Rodney?" he asked, hurrying away from the astrophysicist in the corridor.

Echoing behind him, he heard Rodney murmur, "Right."

John smirked and in short time found himself facing Todd yet again. After the Wraith asked if it was going to die soon, John got to the point. "The other ZPMs you talked to Woolsey about? Tell us where to get 'em and maybe it'll improve your situation."

"Am I supposed to be enticed by this offer?" Todd asked.

No one could say that Sheppard wasn't honest. Then again, at this point in time, he had a lot to lose if Todd didn't help. "No. I'll probably kill you anyway. But don't forget - this Wraith betrayed you and got away with it. For no other reason, you might wanna do it out of pure spite."

Todd leaned back in its seat again, smiling slightly. "You know how to talk to me, John Sheppard," he finally answered as he burst out laughing.

After Lorne and his team came back through the 'Gate, taking the ZPMs to McKay to make sure the City wouldn't blow up, John began to take his leave of Woolsey. "All right. I'm headed to the Chair Room," he said, starting to walk away.

"Actually, Colonel," Woolsey replied, grimacing a little, "you won't be flying the city for us. In fact, you won't be coming with us at all."

John turned and stared at him. His body couldn't respond any other way. "What are you talking about?"

Woolsey sighed. It was obvious he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. "You have a half an hour to pack and then you'll be gating back to Earth. Even with the ZPMs, there's still a good chance we won't get there in time, and Earth's only other line of defense is the Ancient weapons platform. General O'Neill wants _you_ in the Chair."

"But Elizabeth's-"

"Colonel, I understand how you're feeling," Woolsey began, trying to placate the anxious soon-to-be father in front of him.

"Oh really?" John snapped back at him, tilting his head as he stared at the older man. "Have you been asked to leave your wife, just as she's about to give birth?"

Woolsey had a retort ready, but it died on his lips as he considered the colonel's words. "No," he honestly admitted. "I haven't. I know you may not believe me, but it was almost unbearable to ask that of you. I even pleaded with General O'Neill to let you stay behind."

John's fury began to soften a little at Woolsey's words. "He didn't go for it?" he asked, scrunching his face in anticipation of the reply.

Woolsey shook his head. "He did not."

John sighed, running a hand over his face. He licked his lips nervously, having suddenly gone dry. "Do I have enough time to see her before I go?"

Woolsey nodded. "After a half hour, we'll be out of range of a Gate address for a few hours. Make it quick."

A moment later, John almost stumbled into the infirmary, the disconcerting words from Woolsey still tumbling around in his head. He wasn't going to be allowed to witness the birth of his first child. He wasn't going to be there for Elizabeth. After everything that they had gone through during her pregnancy, would she forgive him for deserting her now? Could she even _consider _forgiving him?

He saw Keller and Carson conversing in his office, the younger woman listening intently to the Scot as he carefully explained the situation. With a final nod and a reassuring pat on her shoulder, Carson turned to exit the office.

John raised his head to him, nodding with a crooked smile as Beckett paused next to him on his way out. "Hey, Doc. You gonna be okay?"

Carson nodded his head vigorously, yet John could still sense the tension rolling off of him. "I've discussed Elizabeth's situation with Jennifer, and I'm confident that she can handle it."

Raising an eyebrow, John smiled at Carson. "What about you?"

Carson winced. "To be honest, Colonel, I'd prefer giving birth myself than being in the Chair right now."

John almost snorted.

Looking over his shoulder at the closed off section of the infirmary, Carson sighed. "Elizabeth is the strongest lass I know. If anyone could give birth while Atlantis is under attack, it's her." He extended a hand to John as a parting gesture. "Even though I won't be here with her, I will do everything in my power to ensure her safety. I promise you that."

Sheppard nodded in acceptance of Carson's promise, accepting the offered hand. "Good luck, Carson."

"And to you, John."

He heard the footsteps fade, then he sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Colonel Sheppard, please report."

John gritted his teeth. Not even bothering with formality, he tapped his earpiece. "I'm in the infirmary. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

He heard a faint, "Understood," as he pulled it out and stuck it in his pocket.

He knocked softly on the door, waiting for Elizabeth to reply as he cracked his knuckles nervously. As soon as he heard her voice, he opened the door, leaving it open just an inch.

Elizabeth was still laying in the same position, having not moved since the last time that he had been here with her. The doctors wanted her to have as little stress as possible, full well knowing what was to come. John had considered asking for her transfer to SGC, but taking into account that Earth was in as much danger as Atlantis at this point, he wanted her to stay here. In their home.

She sipped from her water cup, motioning John closer with her free hand. "Hey," she whispered, smiling as she extended a hand towards him.

He returned her smile with an awkward one, holding her hand as tightly as he could.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately, seeing the color slowly draining from his face.

"We got the ZPMs. Atlantis will be heading for Earth soon. Right after I gate to the SGC," he said quickly, expecting a slap or a sob from his wife. When she said nothing, he added, "They want me in the chair in Antarctica."

She gaped at him. "What about _our _chair?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm guessing Carson will be in the chair here. Seems General O'Neill specifically asked for me." He narrowed his hazel eyes at her, still concerned at how well she was taking this. "Are you okay?"

She glanced up from staring fondly at her belly. "I'm fine," she assured him with a wide smile.

"You sure? Because I thought you'd be more upset with me."

She shook her head. "I'm not mad at you. Just ... frustrated at the circumstances." She tilted her head to the side in contemplation. "Although I may have to kill Woolsey next time I see him."

John chuckled, placing both of his large hands over their baby. "Tell you what. When this is all over, we'll let Torren and our baby have a playdate, we'll grab some dinner, then we'll kick Woolsey's butt together. How does that sound?"

Elizabeth smiled at him, then winced, leaning forward as she started to breathe more heavily.

His eyes flared in concern. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She gripped his hand tightly, pacing her breathing as she waited for it to pass. "Contraction," she said after a moment of silence.

John glanced to the door, then shook his head determinedly. "I'm not leaving you here alone," he whispered through gritted teeth.

"You aren't," Keller replied from the doorway, holding a clipboard.

"John, it's your responsibility to help people. Carson will be fine, but Earth needs you more. Make sure our son has an ancestral ground to go visit, all right?"

He turned and glanced at the doctor. "Can you give me another minute?"

"Sure."

Waiting until she was out of earshot, he leaned forward, planting a kiss on her sweaty forehead. "Can you forgive me for this?"

She sighed, but still smiled at him. "I wouldn't forgive you if you didn't go."

He braced himself over her, gently kissing the belly below him, then looked at Elizabeth. "I'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied as a single tear trailed down her cheek.

John cupped her cheeks, kissing her deeply until they were out of breath. Holding his forehead to hers, he half grinned. "Don't name the baby until I get back."

She laughed, then nodded to the door. "You better go. Be safe."

"I will," he replied, walking backwards to the door, not willing to break eye contact with her until he had to.

As he rounded the corner, leaving his wife alone in the bed, he pressed himself against the wall, forcing himself to breathe. Leaving her was the last thing he ever wanted to do, especially now.

He grimaced, thinking back to something that one of his superiors told him a long time ago. He was letting his emotions overrun him, control his thinking, his actions. Classic mistake, as some might say.

However, as he painstakingly allowed himself one final look at Elizabeth before he left, the overwhelming love and need to protect her became the focal driving force behind his actions. He returned his earpiece to its place, checking in with the control room, knowing that he was doing the right thing. He would protect this City - and Earth - at all costs. Making sure that his family would have a future to look forward to became his motivator. And nothing would stop him.

Nothing.

* * *

Elizabeth felt a faint shudder as the City jumped into hyperspace. Given her condition, she wasn't sure if it emanated from her or Atlantis. They both had plenty of reasons to worry. By now, John was already back on Earth, probably en route to McMurdo. Teyla and Ronan had elected to stay with Atlantis and fight, come what may. Carson was in the Chair, Rodney nearby as he observed the power readings on the ZPM.

She slumped against the pillows in the infirmary bed; she felt useless down here. Yes, she was in labor, but a part of her felt like she was inadvertently hiding down here.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Woolsey entering the infirmary, immediately seeking out Dr. Keller. Jennifer had been left to juggle everything medically related as long as Carson was operating the Chair, but looking at their experiences over the past two years Elizabeth had nothing but the utmost confidence in the young doctor.

Woolsey said something to Jennifer which made her visibly swallow, despite Elizabeth's vantage point being well across the room. Keller gave a curt nod, then paced over to her bedside, smiling as she approached. "So, how are we doing?" Jennifer asked, her tone too cheerful for the situation.

Elizabeth managed a small smile in return. "Jennifer," she replied, reaching out to cover the doctor's hand, "you don't need to be doing this for me."

Jennifer shook her head in confusion, still smiling. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw Woolsey come in," Elizabeth replied, nodding to the open doorway. "I saw the way your face fell."

Jennifer swallowed again. "Oh. Umm, well, he was just making sure I was prepared for any casualties we might have during this skirmish."

"As well as the fact that Atlantis might disintegrate if we exit hyperspace at the wrong time?" Elizabeth calmly inquired, keeping her serene gaze on Jennifer as she spoke.

Startled, the young doctor began struggling for words. "I - I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to," Elizabeth replied kindly, knowing that adding further stress during her labor was the last thing that Keller wanted to do for her patient. "I've lived in this City for five years. I know what can happen. You don't have to patronize me because I happen to be in labor at the moment."

Almost in defense, Jennifer began to reply, but a look from Elizabeth silenced her. She finally nodded in acceptance.

As the two women went their separate ways for the night, they both knew they were preparing for the hardest day of their lives.


	13. Nearing the End

**Author's Notes: **I apologize for neglecting this fic for so long! Real life got in the way, and when it started to back off, the fic bunnies revolted. But seeing as how the story is getting so close to the end, I anticipate that this will only have one more chapter.

Thanks for your patience! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing.

* * *

"Everybody's Fine" Ch 13

From her vulnerable position in the hospital bed, Elizabeth felt a slight shudder as they City - her City - dropped out of hyperspace. She could imagine Carson sitting down in the Chair room, breathing heavily as his eyes stayed firmly shut, channeling every ounce of concentration towards guiding the City to safety.

Even though it was a futile gesture, she kept a protective hand on her belly, wanting to shield him from any danger. The contractions were increasing, both in frequency and pain, but she kept her breathing as quiet as she could, not wanting to alert Jennifer. She had enough on her plate at the moment.

Her plan was working rather well until Marie walked in, carrying her tablet and a cup of water for Elizabeth.

The caring yet rebellious nature of her husband's son came out. Almost as if to say, "You're not going to get away with this," another wave of pain, more intense this time, swept through her. Gritting her teeth was of no use; the head nurse threw a glance her way as Elizabeth moaned. Her eyes widened in concern as she rushed to her bedside, checking the vitals for both mother and baby.

Marie called out for Jennifer, who promptly dropped what she was doing and ran into the room. "Another contraction?" she asked while she took a seat at the end of the hospital bed.

Elizabeth tried to compose an answer, but between the labor pains abs the gasping for air, she couldn't bring the words to he lips. Instead, she looked desperately at Keller, nodding vigorously. "I wanna push," she finally mumbled, staring at Keller over her swollen belly.

Jennifer's brown eyes widened, looking up to meet Elizabeth's frantic green ones. "You're almost there, but not yet. Why didn't you tell me your contractions were getting worse?"

She moaned, slumping against her pillow as the contraction faded. "Didn't want to worry you," she replied simply.

Jennifer fixed her with a stern yet empathetic gaze. "Elizabeth," she told her, coming to stand next to the pregnant woman, "I took an oath to protect you. Not my doctor's oath; Carson and I both promised John that we would protect you, no matter what. Right now, my only priority is you. I need you to work with me," she pleaded, grasping her hand.

Shamefully, Elizabeth hung her head. "I can't do this, Jennifer."

Jennifer smirked, obviously something that she had picked up from Rodney. "I hate to break it to you, but it's about thirty eight weeks too late for that."

Elizabeth shook her head, her brown curls seeming to be caught in an invisible storm. "That's not what I mean."

The doctor pursed her lips. "I'm not following you."

"I'm having a baby, my City is in danger, and God only knows if John is all right. I can't handle this!" she shouted, expecting the doctor to be disturbed by her outburst.

She wasn't fazed; instead, she offered another smile to the fretting woman. "So let it out."

"What?"

"Let it out," she repeated, crossing her arms. "Yell at me, curse, throw something, just get all of this stress out of your system. If you're a nervous wreck, imagine how Junior is feeling right now."

The monitor next to Elizabeth started beeping loudly.

Her eyes went wide with fear. "What is that? What's wrong?"

"Fetal heart rate is down," Marie responded frankly, glancing hurriedly at Keller.

Without missing a beat, the doctor took off her jacket. "Okay, I'm inducing. Elizabeth?"

"Uh huh?" she replied, groaning uncertainly as Jennifer and Marie put on scrubs.

Jennifer smiled wryly at her. "You ready to push?"

A wave of panic swept over her. "No," she replied weakly.

The young yet capable doctor walked to her bedside and injected something into her IV line. She disposed of the needle, then grasped Elizabeth's hand. "You will be. All right, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

The last few hours had been the longest of his life.

The powers that be had forced him to leave his pregnant wife, the Wraith had destroyed the Chair at Area 51, and now he was pondering what amounted to a suicide mission.

Yep. He was certifiable.

Samantha Carter's voice filtered through his comm. "Sheppard, your orders are to return to the base."

"I've still got a nuke," he reasoned as his 302 continued climbing through the atmosphere. "I'm gonna finish this mission."

"You don't have enough fuel. You'll never make it to the Hive."

"He got what he wanted. He's gonna come to us." He heard a muted voice on the other end, then glanced around his cockpit. "I've got enough fuel to establish orbit, then I'll shut everything down except basic life support. That way, he won't detect me till it's too late."

Carter sighed. "Even if that _does_ work, given what we know about this ship, one nuke is not gonna be enough."

"No, not from the outside. I'll wait for him to enter orbit, I'll fire up my systems, shoot my way through the Dart Bay door and fly the damned bomb right down his throat. Then I'll detonate it from the inside."

Carter's voice was pleading. "John, I can't ask you to do that."

Even though she didn't say it, he knew what she meant. _You have a wife and baby on the way. I won't let you do that. You have a lot at stake._

John sighed as that explanation fell flat in his mind. _There are seven billion people who are worth a lot more than me._

He bit his lip, them slowly exhaled as he came to peace with his choice. "Well, you're not asking. I'm volunteering. Look, without that Chair, Earth is basically defenseless, right?"

The deafening silence on the other end confirmed it.

"Right. Commencing radio silence. Sheppard out."

As he disconnected his comm, still heading to orbit, John spared a glanced out the window. The full sphere of Earth wasn't visible from this position, yet he could still see the blue and green markings of his home world. He could imagine all the families on the planet, going about their every day business with no knowledge of the ship hovering above them so menacingly that could end their lives so quickly.

He shook his head, clearing the distraction from his mind. He knew that Elizabeth would understand, if not be in complete support of, his actions. The hurried discussion during the siege of Atlantis at the end of their first year sprung to mind. _"I have to do this, and you know it"_ was all it had taken to make her unwillingly nod her head and send him away.

He wasn't throwing his life away then - he did it to save the other two hundred people on Atlantis. He made the offer to Carter to make sure that Elizabeth would be safe. Even if he wasn't there.

A renegade tear made its way down his cheek, and he cursed the oxygen mask for blocking his reach.

* * *

I apologize for it being so short, but considering I've been using the events of "Enemy at the Gate" for three chapters now, it's about time to wrap up! One more chapter! Thank you again for your patience!


	14. Everybody's Fine

Time to tie everything up! Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!

* * *

The rest of the day flew past quickly. He landed on the Hive. He met up with his team, who was as shocked to see him as he was them. Ronan died and came back to life. Their mission was a success, and the Hive ship exploded. Carson piloted the City through the atmosphere to the watery surface below of their home world, with Atlantis eventually being maneuvered to a quarantined area just outside of San Francisco Bay.

And he was now the proud father of a healthy baby boy with his hair.

Yep. Just another normal day in Atlantis.

John sat back in one of the chairs in the infirmary, holding Jack in his arms as Elizabeth ate a small dinner in the chair next to him. After being on bed rest, her legs were begging for exercise and she finally granted their wish as she walked around the room a little, trying to work the kinks out of her calves. She tried to stay out of the bed as much as she could, but with sundown approaching she let out a groan and pushed the tray away.

Wisps of hair were framing her face, giving her an angelic glow as she slowly raised her head, returning her husband's look of admiration. "What?" she asked coyly.

He cocked his head and gave her a look of amusement. "I'm just thinking about the day we've had. Quite eventful, wasn't it?"

"Hmm. We'll certainly have an interesting story to tell Jack about the circumstances of his birth," she murmured as she stood from her seat, stretching out her back.

John smirked as his hazel eyes were drawn once again to the sleeping baby in his arms. "You know," he began, tightening his hold on his son, "we never really talked about where we wanted to raise our family."

Elizabeth looked over at him as she walked up to the bed. "I didn't know we needed to. The idea of Atlantis coming to Earth wasn't even considered until just a few days ago."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. But, now that we're here … do you _want_ to leave Atlantis? Raise Jack on Earth?"

Elizabeth frowned as she laid back in the bed, but it didn't look like she was giving the issue much thought. It startled John; he had broached the subject to keep an open mind, not because he wanted to leave the City. He was hoping she would say no.

"I want to raise our son at home." She raised her green eyes to him, a neutral expression covering her face. He had seen that face often, usually while she was negotiating with other worlds, and it made John nervously lick his lips until her own stretched in a smile. "And Atlantis is our home, no matter which galaxy we're in."

"So you don't wanna leave?" he blurted a little too quickly, causing his wife to laugh.

"No! Not by any means. We came here five years ago to find the lost city of Atlantis and explore the galaxy. We've still got work to do," she firmly concluded, settling back against her pillows as she pulled the sheets up to her waist.

John smiled, then stood from his chair and softly walked over to her. "Good," he agreed wholeheartedly, sitting down on the left edge of the bed.

Elizabeth smiled and made a silly face as she reached for their son. "Hey, there's that pretty boy," she softly whispered to him as John transferred the sleeping bundle into her arms. She looked up at him and winked. "Both of them."

John chuckled and leaned in, gently brushing his lips against hers as Jack woke up, letting out a small mewl and shaking a fist slowly.

"Hey, you're hungry too, aren't ya?" John asked his son as he gently ran a finger over his cheek.

Elizabeth grimaced. "You're going to enjoy this way too much."

"I'm a man!" he weakly replied in his defense.

As she shook her head, she noticed a shadow by the doorway. "Hey, guys. How's everybody doing?" Jennifer Keller asked, as Rodney, Carson, Ronan, and Teyla stood behind her.

John glanced down at his wife, who smiled brightly back at him as she shifted in her seat. He even swore that Jack smiled, even though he promptly frowned and started burrowing into his soft blue cotton blanket.

His hazel eyes danced as he glanced back to the group, a proud grin on his face.

"Everybody's fine."

* * *

THE END.

Thank you all so much for reading! Feel free to check out my sequels: "Bedtime Stories" and "Lantean Cetaceans".

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
